Two's Company
by NYCgal1212
Summary: When Riggs and Pix win a one way trip to Manhattan, they think it will be just like home; they have no idea what's to come.


TWO'S COMPANY

(By: B-Rock)Two's company and three or more is a real big problem. When Riggs and Pix win a one way trip to Manhattan, New York. Pix thinks it'll be just like it was back in Bridgeton, New Jersey. But when they meet Jack and rest of the Newsies it's a whole different story.

  
  
  
  


Pix ran down the hall and in to Riggs room. Pix stood there staring at Riggs diligently.

"Riggs?"She said "Riggs! Wake up Riggs!" Pix started to jump up and down on her bed.

"What!" Riggs yelled. The sudden sound of Rigg's voice startled Pix causing her to fall of the bed.

"Come on Riggs, we's gotta get goin'." Said Pix straitening her self out of the wooden floor.

"What for ?" Riggs asked climbing out of bed.

"Der's a contest outside Riggs, first prize is a one way trip to New York!" Pix said excitedly.

Riggs put on a white shirt and some old faded blue pants. "Why would we's want to go to New York?"

"Because da vacation Riggs, ya know da one you's always talk about......"Pix's voice drifted off as she spoke. Riggs nodded now seeing what Pix was talking about and why she was so jumpy this morning.

"All right Pix, you's get yourself dressed and we'll go down der." Said Riggs sleepily. Pix pushed herself off the floor as rushed back down the hall to her room. She put on a dark green shirt, white high cut pants and her favorite hat Riggs had gotten- rather stolen her for Christmas.

Pix dragged Riggs down the stairs and out in the streets of New Jersey. Riggs Stretched out her arms. "Good mornin' Bridgeton!" She called out. Pix mocked her. She too stretched out her arms. "Good mornin' Bridgeton!" She echoed. Riggs rolled her eyes.

" Now where's dis ting at Pix?" She asked. Pix pointed down the street to a crowd of people standing around a booth. The two raced towards it. They pushed through people to get to the front of the crowed.

"Hey there young ladies, have you come to play the game?" asked a gentleman who was standing on the booth. Pix and Riggs both nodded. He handed Riggs a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Thank you." Said Riggs, doubting he could hear her. Pix jumped all around Riggs.

"What is it Riggs?!" She said. Riggs didn't reply to her and sat on a cart. She pushed her wavy blonde hair out of her face. 

"What is it?!" Pix repeated.

"Hold on Pix." Said Riggs studying the piece of paper. On it was a riddle..

IF YOU SAY MY NAME I WOULDN'T EXIST ANYMORE. Riggs thought for a while running random words though her head. 

" Times up!" The gentleman who had given them the paper yelled over the crowd. "Please if you will turn in you riddles!"

"Damn." Said Riggs softly. On the paper she scribbled down .SILENCE Riggs folded the paper in half and gave it to the man. Pix and Riggs stood there watching him sort out the right answers from the wrong. He put the right answers in a little spinning ball. The man turned the ball around mixing up the papers.

"Oh gosh, oh gosh." Said Pix as she stared wide eyed at the little ball turning. She tapped Riggs on the shoulder. "Riggs what if we's win da prize?" She said softly.

"Dat would be da day Pix." Said Riggs " But we's nevah win anyting." 

  
  
  
  


" We have a winner!" He shouted holding up the winning riddle. "P&R! Where are you P&R?!" He asked. Riggs and Pix began screaming and jumping around. Riggs calmed down, she stepped towards the man and grabbed the two tickets to New York he held. The two tore down the street back to their little home making a ton of noise. Pix grabbed her suitcase and stuffed clothes in along with her mothers velvet dark green never worn dress. " I's made it ma." She said to the dress.

"Come on Pix le's go! Do you's want us to be late!?" Riggs called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I's comein'!" Said Pix. She raced down the stairs almost tripping. The to headed to the train station.

  
  


************************************

At the station Riggs sat on her suitcase lighting a cigarette, while Pix played on the track waiting for the train to arrive.

"My name ain' t squirt....." Pix sang.

"No but it could be mud. Does ain' t da words to da song neithah, and get off da track for you's get hit by da train." Said Riggs. 

"Ok Rags." Said Pix falling off the track on to her butt.

"My name ain' t Rags, Pix." Said Riggs.

"I's know dat Riggs, I's jus' like callin' ya dat." Said Pix flinging one of her dark red braids back behind her shoulder. Pix walked over to Riggs and pulled the cigarette out of her mouth. She threw it on the ground and stomped on it with her heel.

"Ow! Hey, what's dat for Pix?" Riggs demanded.

"You's know dat smokin' ain' t for ya." Riggs smiled crookedly.

"Eh, You's always lookin' out for me." She said. "Now move back da trains come'n." Pix moved back with Riggs. The train came to a screeching halt. Pix and Riggs picked up their suitcases and stood in line for their turn to board the train. When they had gotten to their car Riggs put their suitcases up top. Then she sat down next to Pix.

" Hey Riggs, ya know on the piece of paper da gentle man had given you's...?" Pix asked not finishing her question.

"Yeah, I's do. Why do you's ask?" Said Riggs. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back on the seat, with her hat over her forehead and eyes.

"Well why did ya put P&R, instead of our full names?" Pix asked leaning over to Riggs.

"Cause I's didn't want no one to know our names." Said Riggs.

"Oh" Said Pix settling back in her own seat. She sat up again.

"Riggs..." She said.

"Hmm?" Was all Riggs said.

"How long is it from Bridgeton to Manhattan?" Riggs flipped back her hat and opened her eyes and sat up to face Pix.

"Manhattan?"Said Riggs. "I's thought we's was go'n to _Brooklyn_!" Pix shook her head.

"Nope, we's go'n to Manhattan. It says heah right on da ticket." Said Pix pulling out her ticket for Riggs to see. Riggs took the ticket from Pix and looked at it strangely.

"See? I's told ya." Said Pix proudly. Riggs rubbed her eye.

"As for your Question Pix....I don't know." Said Riggs. Handing the Ticket back to Pix. For the next few hours Pix stared out the window at the scenery whizzing by them and Riggs slept soundless. Pix stopped staring out the window and turned her head to see a conductor coming towards them. Pix put her hand up as if she were in class, then put it down again.

"Excuse me sir?" She said. The conductor turned to her.

"Yes? What can I do for you miss." He asked. Pix was surprised that he had called her "Miss" never in her life had she been referred to as that.

"How much longer until we's reach Manhattan sir?" Said Pix trying to sound a s polite as possible.

"We have about a half an hour left miss. Is there anything else I can get you?" He added. Pix shook her head.

" No, thank ya- I mean no thank _you_." Said Pix correcting herself. Pix looked over at Riggs her eyes were still closed, only this time her face wore a funny smile. She tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

"Riggs, da nice man said dat we's gonna be in Manhattan in a half n' hour." said Pix

"I's heard ya talk'n to 'im Pix." Said Riggs with her eyes still shut. Pix sighed happily.

"Jus' think Riggs...two nobody's like us in New York!" She said. Riggs nodded.

"Maze' n ain' t it?" Said Riggs. The train came to not so smooth stop almost making Riggs and Pix fall out of their seats. Pix got up and picked her hat up off the ground. Riggs got their suitcases out and handed Pix's suitcase to her. They stood at the end of a crowd waiting to step on the rich streets of New York. Pix stepped out of the train, followed by Riggs.

"Hello Manhattan!" Pix cried spinning around in circles.

"Sure is pretty." Said Riggs. She looked at Pix spinning around, an annoyed look came across her face. "Pix! Stop dat, people's gonna tink you's crazy." She yelled. Pix stopped spinning at stumbled over to Riggs. 

"Now we's got to find some place to stay....." Said Riggs looking around the big city.

"But were Riggs? We's don't know anyone heah." Said Pix. Riggs faced Pix.

"Come on" She said picking up her suitcase and began walking . "Der's got to be some place for us to stay." Pix grabbed her suitcase and hurried after Riggs.

  
  


*************************************

  
  


Riggs stopped in front of a wooden door, with Pix behind her. She looked up at the top of the door to a sign that said NEWS BOYS LODGING HOUSE. Pix Set down her suitcase and shook out her arm. It hurt from carrying her suitcase all over Manhattan for ten minutes without stopping.

"What we's do' n heah Riggs?" She asked.

"I tink we's found a place to stay Pix." She answered putting down her suitcase. "I've heard about dis place. Der's are dese real nice kids dat live heah." Riggs knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Riggs started getting fed up and she kicked the door. The door opened. Riggs smiled to herself. _Now der's service_. She thought to herself.

"Der's no reason to be impatient, I's was comein'." Said a young boy with long sandy blonde hair ,brown eyes and a cowboy hat. Riggs shoved Pix forward.

"Play small an innocent goil for us will ya." Riggs whispered to Pix. She nodded.

"We's jus' come from Bridgeton, New Jersey and we's ain' t got no were's to stay. Den we saw your little place and wondered if you's would be so kind as to let us stay for da while. Until we's get our own place."Said Pix making circles in the dirt with her foot. He smiled at the two.

"Really? Heh. Let me introduce myself. I'm Jack Kelly." He spit on his hand and held it out to the two. They looked confused but did it anyway's, they spit on their hands and shook them with his hand.

"I'm Riggs and dis is Pix." Jack nodded . 

"Uh....about the stay 'n wit us ting , I's havta check and see what da otahs tink first." Said Jack.

"Ok we'll stay heah a wait til you's come back"Said Pix. Jack shook his head.

"No. You's two come on in. Besides it's get 'n dark out der." Riggs and Pix stepped inside the lodging house. They followed Jack up some stairs. At the top of the stairs there were a bunch of boys gathered around the door. One of them stood up in front of Jack.

"Hey Jacky-boy, what you's got der?" He asked.

"Jus' a couple of goils Spot. Dat's all." Said Jack passing though Spot. Jack opened the door where more boys sat amongst bunks. Jack stepped a side letting Riggs and Pix though. Spot came up behind them shutting the door. Jack fell back against the wall to see if anyone had noticed to strange people standing next to him. No one had. Spot got the idea that Jack wanted people's attention, he opened the door and then slammed it closed again. The boys on the other side of the door were startled by the noise, some had opened the door to see what was going on. On the side that Jack was on, the nosie had stopped and everyone was looking at Jack. Jack cleared his throat.

"All right fella's, we's gonna have two extra people stay 'n wit us for da while. So anyone who objects to dem stay 'n speak up...now." Jack and Spot looked from one boy to the next. No one had opened their mouth.

"I 's can see dat you's all have no problem wit dem. So I's had best no hear no complaints about dem." Said Jack. He turned to Riggs and Pix. Jack walked in to another room with single bed in it.

"Dis will be your room. No one's aloud in it, until you's says so ok?" He said. They nodded. Jack turned to Spot. "By da way dis Spot Conlon."

"Hi." Said Spot. He didn't spit on his hand assuming that they didn't know what it meant.

"Well Spot and I will let you's do whatevah ya like." With that Jack turned away from them and headed out of the room followed by Spot.

"Jacky -boy, I's have a problem wit dem stay 'n wit us" Spot whispered. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Like what Spot?" He asked.

"Well der's too many of us, besides what are dey gonna do when we's sell 'n papes Jack."

"Dey can come wit us Spot. Jus' give em' a chance Spot. You'll see dey ain 't all dat bad." Said Jack leaving Spot to stand there by himself. Pix flopped down on her side of the bed.

"Jesus I's tired ."She said

"Me too." Said Riggs. "But we have to get un-packed fore we's can sleep."

"Ok Rags." Said Pix.

"My name ain 't Rags Pix." Said Riggs. 

"I's know dat Riggs." Said Pix. The two un-packed their suitcases, got in to their nightgowns and went to bed.

  
  


***************************

  
  


Riggs woke up to a clatter of noise and yelling. She turned her head to face Pix sitting on a chair brushing her long red summer berry hair.

"Damn, I's though dat I's was wake 'n up to a zillion Pix's run 'n around me. But it's jus' dem crazy boys next door." Said Riggs. Pix laughed at her joke about her. Riggs climbed out of bed she set her stocking feet on the wooden floor. She got dressed in the same pants but a different shirt this time it was red instead of white. Pix too had the same pants on but a grey shirt and her hat on. 

"Did ya have any dreams Riggs?" Pix asked. Riggs shook her head.

"Nope, all I's know is dat someone's feet were like ice last night." Pix laughed again. The two wandered in to the boy's room, since that was the only way they could get downstairs. Everyone stared at the two as they walked though the room. 

"I's kinda feel out of place heah." Pix whispered to Riggs.

"Der jus' not used to have two beautiful goils like us stay 'n wit dem. Dat's all." Said Riggs. Pix nodded still not sure. At the bottom of the stairs were Spot, Jack and a couple of other boys with them.

"What are we's wait 'n for?" Riggs asked.

"We's wait 'n for da slow pokes you's two had get though to come down heah." Answered one boy. "By da way my names Racetrack. But you's can call me Race." He said. The boy with the crutch in his right arm waved at them with his left, so did the one with the eye patch on his eye.

They waved back to them. After a while of waiting and getting to know almost everyone's name the whole bunch of them left.

When they entered Tippy's no one noticed two extra people with them. They took their regular booths. Riggs and Pix sat down next to Jack on the other side was Spot, Racetrack and Kid blink. In the other booth sat Crutchy, David and Les. On the other side was Mush all by himself. He didn't seem to mind much either.

"So you's two came from Bridgeton, New Jersey?" Spot asked them.

"Yeah...were to you's come from Spot?" Pix asked. Spot straitened up in his seat.

" I's come from Brooklyn." He said proudly. Pix and Riggs looked at each other and laughed. Spot became annoyed, that one would laugh at him, especially someone who barely knew him.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

"Oh noth 'n." Said Riggs.

"It's jus' how you's spoke like, 'I's come from Brooklyn!'" Pix mocked. Riggs went in to another laughing fit. Jack couldn't help smiling either.

"Also." Said Riggs as she caught her breath. "I's though when we's won our tickets dat it said Brooklyn instead of Manhattan." David who had been listening to their conversation turned around. 

" You said than you won the tickets right?" He asked.

"Yeah. We's won our tickets." Said Riggs seriously now.

"Well how' d you win em'?" David asked putting his arm up on the top of the booth.

" Well Pix got me up at da crack of dawn yesterday mornin, she dragged me down the stairs all excited about some contest where da first prize was a one way trip two Manhattan, New York. So Der's dis booth with a bunch of people crowded around it. I's got a piece of paper on it was a riddle."

"What did da riddle say Riggs?" Les asked who was now interested in what they were talking about.

"It said If you's say my name den I's wouldn't exist anymore. So I's randomly put down silence and turned it in. Den dey sorted out de right answers from da wrong and put da right answers in a ball. Den spun it around den picked one out and dat was da winner." Said Riggs. By the time she was finished everyone in their group was around her and staring at her in amazement. Everyone except Spot. Who was angry that two no name girls from Bridgeton , New Jersey were bigger deals than he was.

"So you's winning was all a bunch of luck?" Crutchy asked. Spot sat up before either Riggs or Pix had a chance to answer.

"Yeah it was a bunch of damned luck, so why is you's all acting like dey won da lottery?!" Spot shouted. He looked around realizing he had over reacted. Spot tapped his fingers on the table . "Nevah mind." He said as he sank back in to his seat. Just then the circulation bell rang though out the city. Jack stood up at the sound of the bell.

"Come on guy's le's go." He said. The rest of them got up leaving Pix and Riggs sitting by themselves.

Jack came over to them and knelt down so his eyes were level with theirs. 

"You's two are included when I say's....all of us." He said softly. Spot groaned and Les giggled.

Riggs and Pix follow Jack out the door of Tippy's.

They came to a building, all of the boy's crowded around the front waiting for it to open. Riggs and Pix hung back and watched them get stacks of newspapers.

"Golly I's glad we's don't got to carry dos heavy papes." Said Pix. Spot came up to them and handed each some of his papers. 

"If you's wanna stay wit us Newsies, den you's gotta wok like one too." Said Spot with a laugh in his voice as he walked off. Pix looked Riggs who was glaring at Spots back. 

" I's spoke too soon uh Riggs?" Pix asked. Riggs shook her head.

"No Pix it ain 't your fault." she said still glaring at Spot who was no longer in sight. "Come on le's sell des lousy papes." Pix and Riggs trotted off in the opposite direction of Spot.

"Hey Riggs, Pix!" Someone called. They turned around to see David, Les and Racetrack running towards them. A smile came across Riggs face as they approached them.

"So I sees you's got some papes to sell." Said Racetrack. Pix nodded. Riggs bit her lip wondering if she should tell them how they got their papers and what Spot had said to them. She choose not to.

"Do you know how to sell papers ?" David asked Riggs. "Riggs you there?" Riggs snapped out of her blank stare.

"I'm sorry. What was you say 'n?." Said Riggs.

"I said do you know how to sell papers?" He asked again. Riggs shook her head.

"Well, ya see what the headline say?" Racetrack asked pointing to Pix's paper. Pix looked at her paper. GIRLS BOARDING SCHOOL NEEDS A FIX UP!! The headline read.

".....You's gotta expand da truth. Or make up someth 'n completely different." Racetrack continued. "Heah you's give it a shot." Pix thought for a while. 

"Goils boarding school infested wit cockroaches, many goils catch leprosy!! Angry parents threaten ta sue!!" Pix shouted.

"Der ya go!" Said Racetrack clapping his hands. In seconds many people came rushing up to her wanting to buy papers.

"Help!" Said Pix. David grabbed the papers out of Pix's hand, the swarm of people went over to David.

"Well I'll be damned." Said Riggs surprised. "Ya know Pix you's can't catch leprosy from cockroaches."

"I's know dat Riggs......but dey sure don't" Said Pix. Riggs laughed. They put their fists together, wiggled their thumbs ,then pressed them together and kissed their own thumbs. Les smiled up at them. Riggs and Pix sat down next to him.

"What's dat you's do 'n?" He asked in his high pitched childish voice. They both showed him the movements of their secret handshake they had since they were little shortys. David turned around to see Riggs and Pix playing with his little brother.

"You two could be natural babysitters."He said.

"I's ain 't no baby Davey." Said Les crossing his arms over his chest and frowning. David picked up Les.

"Well I'll see you guys back at the lodge." He said as he and Les turned away from them.

"Bye!" Les Called after them. The only one that was with them now was Racetrack. 

"So eh what you's say we's got sell some more papes." Racetrack suggested. They agreed. The three of them walked down the sunny streets of Manhattan calling out fake headlines.

  
  


**************************************

When Riggs, Pix and Racetrack came back to the lodging house the rest of them were already there and had been for quiet sometime. Riggs and Pix walked up through the boys rooms followed by Racetrack, the eyes of Crutchy, Spot and Jack followed them as they walked in too their rooms. Pix looked them before she shut the door. Spot sighed.

"Good der gone." He said with relief in his voice.

" Spot what's wit you's? Evah since dem goils come you's been act 'n all weird." Said Mush.

"I's don't know bout you's guys but I tink dat Pix is real pretty."Said Racetrack. Everyone looked at Racetrack. Jack smiled at him. He folded his arms across the back of his head and laid down.

"Yeah, I's tink dat Riggs is real pretty too." said Jack. He rolled on his stomach to face David who had just come up with Les. "Hey Davey do you's tink I's got a chance wit Riggs and Racetrack 's got a chance wit Pix?" He asked. David shrugged. 

"I guess so . But they're real good with kids." Said David.

"Yeah! Riggs and Pix are da best!" Les shouted. David laughed at his little brother. Kid blink clutched his hands togther and batted his eyes at them "Oh look at me I's in love wit a couple of goils. I tink I's want to marry dem!" He said in a girly voice. Racetrack threw a pillow at him with his left hand as hard as he could. Spot got off his bed and walked to the door. He press his ear against the door. Then after a few seconds of listening he opened it. Pix stumbled backwards and Riggs looked up from her bed.

" Good night big shots." He said then shut the door. Spot turned to the rest of them "Dey was listen 'n to us, well at least one of dem was." Spot came back and sat down on his bunk. Jack and Racetrack's cheeks turned bright red. Crutchy and David burst out laughing.

On the other side of the door Pix ran over to the bed were Riggs was and jumped in with her.

"Did ya hear dat Riggs?! Two of dem boys like us.!" Pix whispered happily.

"Well I's know dat one of dem sure don't like us." Riggs mumbled . Pix looked at her confused.

"Who Riggs?" She asked.

"Spot." Riggs growled. "He's mad cause we's come and stole all his glory."

"Oh, Riggs do you's tink you's gonna get wit Jack?" She asked.

"I's don't know Pix." Riggs turned on her side facing away from Pix. "It's too damn late to be ask 'n complicated questions like dat, so go to bed Pix."

"Ok." Said Pix closing her eyes.

****************************

The next day Racetrack and Jack stuck by Pix and Rigg's sides trying to help them in anyway they could. Spot bagged his head against the wall.

"Hey Spot what you's do 'n ?" Kid blink asked him.

"Commit 'n suicide Blink." Said Spot still bagging his head. Kid blink laughed at him and walked away. "Ok Spot whatevah you say's" He called back to him. During their time at Tippy's Racetrack and Jack sat next to them and talked to them non- stop. Trying to find out everything about them.

"So how long have you's been friends?" Racetrack asked.

"Since we's were little kids." Said Riggs sipping her drink. Jack looked around to see in any of the other Newsies were giving him and Racetrack funny looks. When he found that no one was looking at them he turned his attention back to Riggs and Pix.

"I's heard you's two sold lots a papes yesterday."Said Jack. Pix nodded.

"Racetrack, David and Les helped us."she said. Spot glanced at David who just smiled and shrugged at him.

"You's tink your ready to sell more?" Spot asked meanly. Riggs slammed down her glass and stared at Spot oddly. 

"More?! I's thought you's only do dis once a week." She yelled. Crutchy shook his head.

"Nope, we's gotta sell em' everyday Riggs." Spot look back at Riggs and Pix.

"As I was say 'n , you's two tink your ready to sell more papes?" Spot asked again. Riggs raised on eyebrow at him and sneered.

"You's bet we's are." Said Riggs standing on her booth. Spot stood up in front of her.

"You's make 'n a bet wit me?" Spot challenged.

"You's bet I am!" The two spit on their hands a shook, then sat down again. Jack and Racetrack looked at each other then back at Riggs who smiled to herself proudly.

" What was dat bet you's two made?" Pix asked. Riggs shrugged

"I's have no idea, all I know is I'm gonna win." She said. "Whatevah it is." 

" I tink it would be wise to clarify what da bet is before you's do it." Said Racetrack. Riggs turned to Spot and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around to look at her.

"Hey Spot what was da bet?" She asked. Spot burst out laughing at Riggs question. When he had gathered himself he looked her in the eye, Riggs once again raise her eyebrow.

"Da bet is dat .....is dat... uh..." Spot face turned panicky. He quickly turned to the others for support. Riggs had caught him off guard with that one.:

"How about da bet is dat we's don't got one." Said Riggs patting his head gently with her hand. Spot flailed his arms at her trying to get her off him. 

"No." He said gruffly. "I's ain 't gonna call off no bet."

"But how's can there be a bet wit out der actually bein 'n a bet Spot?" She said soothingly. 

" Der is one.....jus' let me tink!" Spot shouted.

" Le 's make dis da bet. Whoevah cracks first wins." Said Racetrack.

"Ok" Said Riggs, before Spot could object.

"Well you gotta shake on it." Said David.

"No way!" Spot shouted. "Dis it too confusing!" Spot climbed out of his seat and stomped over to the door.

"Are you forfeiting Spot? Cause if you's are den I win. You's know what dat means don't ya? It mean you's is lose 'n to a giol!" Riggs called after him. Spot looked back at them with anger in his face before slamming the door. Riggs sat back in her seat pleased with herself. Jack stared at the door then turned back to the rest of them. "Eh he'll come back later. It's his fault for make 'n a bet wit you's." Said Jack slugging Riggs in the shoulder softly. Riggs smacked him back in the arm. Hard. Jack cried out in pain.

"Sorry, reflex." said Riggs.

"Dat alright Riggs, I 's had no idea." Said Jack still in pain. They left the restaurant at the sound of the bell. Jack , Racetrack , Pix and Riggs went off to sell papes together. Jack chased Riggs round while Racetrack and Pix along side each other.

"Ya know we're not really sell' n papes." Said Racetrack.

"Sure we's are!" Jack yelled at them. 

"Come on Jack we's really need to sell des!" Riggs screamed at him as he tried to catch her. Jack slowed down. 

"Alright den if you's say so." he said. Racetrack handed Pix some of his papes. 

" Elephants in da circus come down wit rabies!" Pix yawned. Racetrack snickered at her

" What was dat?" Jack asked.

"A very tired someone trying to sell papes." Said Pix.

"Hey, you's guys wanna hear a good story?" Riggs asked. Jack and Racetrack nodded.

"Well I's was going down dis alley......" Riggs started. Pix wandered away from them and sat down on a crate staring at the blue sky tuning out Riggs's dumb story out of her ear shot. After a while of looking around , Riggs booming laughter came to her attention. She turned back to see Riggs backed up against the wall with Jack and Racetrack around her.

".....And when I's was finished wit him, he had two black eyes and a stick shoved down his throat ." Said Riggs. Jack and Racetrack stared at Riggs in aw. They could believe that a girl would or could do that. Th e circulation bell rang loud and clear. They looked at each other realizing they hadn't sold any papes.

"Oh shit....we's haven't sold any papes." Said Riggs. Pix looked over at Jack and Racetracks worried faces. 

"Jus' throw em' somewhere we'll come back tommra and sell em'. Dey wouldn't know da difference." Said Jack. The four trudged back to the lodging house. By the time the got back there everyone one was asleep.

  
  


*************************************

  
  


"Has anyone seen Spot?!" Crutchy asked anyone who was listening.

"Nope Crutchy, I's don't tink he came in last night." Said David. In fact no one had seen him since he stormed out of Tippy's the other morning.

"He'll be alright. Da guy knows how to take care of himself." Said Jack. Racetrack didn't go out with them today he complained that he felt sick......something he ate. So just Jack went with Pix and Riggs to sell papes. The three of them went back to where they had dropped their papes the other day.

"All right today we's got to sell des papes.... no fool 'n around." Jack ordered. Of course that didn't go as planed. Jack chased Riggs, Pix skipped along side them not even bothering to sell her papes. Pix took out one of her papers and read a different headline. Within a few minutes a couple people that were passing by her bought some papes from her. When Pix turned back around Jack and Riggs were no where in sight. Pix walked in to in alley where she heard their voices. When she could she them more clearer Jack had her pined up against the wall.

"Oh hey Pix.... could you's leave us for a second.?" Riggs asked. Pix nodded.

"Sure." She said with a fake smile on her face. Pix quickly walked down the streets of Manhattan. forcing her tears back.

"I's ain 't gonna cry." She told herself. Pix climbed up a ladder that lead to the top of a building that over looked where Jack and Riggs stood. To Pix's surprise Spot was sitting on the roof with his feet dangling over the edge and his head hung down. 

"What you's want big shot?" He asked not looking up at her. Pix walked over to him.

"My name ain 't big shot." She said. Pix sat down next to him. Spot moved away from her. "Dey is wonder 'n where you's are."

"No dey ain 't. Dey's all caught up in you's two." He said.

"Look I's ain 't too happy neithah" She paused. "Is you's crying?" Pix asked trying to look at his face. 

"No. I's ain 't cry 'n." Spot said firmly.

"Des past couple a days haven't been to great. It's been Riggs 'n Jack. Jack 'n Riggs. It used to always be Riggs 'n Pix." Said Pix.

"Yeah." Said Spot wiping his face with his hands leaving smudges on his face. Spot looked up at Pix.

" I's want it like it used to be." They said in unison. Pix smiled at him. Spot glanced down at Jack and Riggs. 

"You's wanna spit on dem and see if dey notice?" Spot asked. Pix nodded vigorously. They leaned over the edge and spit on them. Riggs and Jack looked around in confusion.

"Is it jus' me or is it rain 'n?" Jack asked.

"I's don't tink so." Said Riggs rubbing her head. They looked up at the sky. Spot and Pix drew their heads back in time so they wouldn't see them.

"I's don't know what to do. I's really want dem back....I'm going back to Brooklyn for da while and....."Said Spot.

"I's tink you should talk to Jack and da otahs about what you's feel." Pix suggested. Spot gave her a look.

"Oh I see you's Spot Conlon. Da famous Newsie from Brooklyn. Who don't come cry 'n to nobody 'bout his problems." Said Pix.

"You's got it." Said Spot. Spot looked back down, Riggs and Jack were leaving the alley.

" Der leave 'n." Said Spot looking back up at Pix.

"Probably look 'n for me. But dey wouldn't find me." Said Pix smiling. 

"Oh really?" Said Spot cocking his head and half smiling at her. Pix looked confused at first, but as soon as Spot got up she got the idea of what he was going to do. Spot began chasing her as Jack had chased Riggs. Pix let out a high pitched scream. Down below them Jack and Riggs looked up the where they could see two figures running around on the roof top.

"Come on Riggs I's tink I know where she is." Said Jack heading towards the ladder.

Pix ran away from Spot tripping over a basket of laundry knocking it over spilling the clothes out on to the roof. Spot laughed at her clumsiness. Pix frowned at him pulling herself to her feet. 

"Ok le's sit down now." Pix gasped. Spot nodded kicking the laundry basket out of his way. The basket rolled of the roof and fell to the ground.

"Nice job Spot, I's hope dat didn't hit anyone" Said Pix.

"Yeah, if it did den dey 'd be walk 'n like dis." Said Spot walking a crooked line. Pix laughed at him.

Jack and Riggs were halfway up the ladder when Jack turned around to face Riggs.

" If dat is who I's tink it is up der wit Pix den da rest of da boys will want to see him." Said Jack. Riggs nodded in agreement, they started back down the ladder leaving Spot and Pix alone again.

Pix took off her hat and wiped her forehead with her hand.

"Pew." She said. "It sure is get 'n hot up heah." Spot sat down next to her.

"Hey, can I's see your hat for a minute?" He asked. Pix looked at him in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

" Your hat can I's see it?" Spot asked again.

"Sure." Said Pix, she attempted to lift up arm to give him the hat. " Eh.... I's too tired to pick up my hat.....Spot can you's do it for me?" Spot looked at her then at her hat.

"It's clearly near you's der for you's havta pick up yourself." He said. Pix stood up.

"But Spot your supposed to be a gentleman!" Pix demanded flailing her arms around. Spot snorted. 

"Look at dat, you's can stand up but you's can't pick up a lousy hat!" Pix sighed.

"Fine." She said pick up her hat and handing it to him. "Give it back when you's done wit it." Spot put on her hat and began to prance around the roof. "Look at me I's Pix from Bridgeton, New Jersey!"

"And I's Spot Colons, from Brooklyn, New York!" Said Pix picking up Spot coat that he had on earlier and put it on.

" Now I's a bird!" Said Spot spreading his arms out and ran around edges of the roof. Spot messed up his footing and fell flat on his face.Pix rushed over to him.

"Spot?" She said staring at the back of his head. "Spot wake up it Christmas!" Pix shouted. Pix kicked him softly in the side.

"Ow, I's not dead ya know." Spot mumbled. He rolled over on his back, Spot squinted his eyes so that the sun wouldn't hurt him. Pix leaned over him her red hair brushing against his cheek. Spot sat up and looked around then at Pix He and Pix stared at each other for a while not noticing the others had arrived.

"What are they doing?" David asked.

"Beats me." Said Racetrack. "Come on le's go see what der do 'n." He said scrambling to his feet. The rest followed him over to where Spot and Pix were. Spot blinked his eyes for a couple of seconds.

"Ha! I's win!" Pix yelled jumping up and down.

" How could you's win we's weren't even hav 'n a contest!" Spot shouted. Pix stopped jumping. "Yes we's were! We's was having a staring contest. Right?" Said Pix. Spot shook his head.

" No we's weren't have 'n no staring contest." He said.

" Oh, well I's win any ways!" Said Pix sticking her tongue out at him.

"Pix!!!" Riggs shouted. " What is you's do 'n.? You's know dat we's got papes to sell." Pix and Spot turned their heads to face the crowed of Newsies. Spot walked over to Jack and put his arm around him they walked away from everyone.

"Um Jacky-boy jus' how much of dat did you's guys see?" Spot asked. 

"You's want da truth Spot?" Jack asked. Spot nodded.

"Well I's saw back from you's prance 'n around up heah."Said Jack. "Da rest saw you's from when you's stated dat you's was a bird." Spot groaned and put his head in his hands. The rest came up to them. They left heading towards the lodge.

  
  


**************************

There was silence through out the lodge that night. The only real sound was David's muffled laughing. Spot glanced evilly at each Newsie. He looked over at David who was still laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" Spot demanded. David shook his head implying that nothing was funny.

" If noth 'n funny David den why you's laugh 'n?"

" I'm not laughing at you Spot, just laughing for no good reason." David lied. Spot nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure David whatevah you's say." Kid Blink sat up and looked at Spot and David then at the door that lead to the girls room.

" Hey Spot.....do you's like Pix?" He asked. Spot looked up at Kid Blink oddly. "No Blink, I's don't. But she's a hell a lot bettah den dat Riggs goil." Kid Blink hopped off his bunk and walked over to the door. He listened to hear if there was any noise coming from the other side. Spot got up a well and walked over to were Kid Blink was standing and opened the door. There Pix and Riggs lay sleeping. Pix's right arm hung over the bed and Riggs was curled up in a ball. Her hair was in a messy bun. While Pix's hair was all over, her face wore a queer smile as she slept. Spot smiled at her as he shut the door.

"Der asleep." Spot announced. He and Kid Blink went back to their beds. Spot closed his eyes trying to fall asleep, but something..someone kept him awake.

"Hey Jacky-boy....?" Spot asked.

"Spot...." Mush mumbled from his bunk

"Yeah Mush?" said Spot.

".....Shut up." Spot turned over on his side. "Ok." Spot once again tried to fall asleep. He had a sudden impulse to go in to the other room, kick Riggs out of bed and climb in with Pix. Spot smacked himself softly in the cheek. _What are you thinking? Climbing in to bed with__some girl__you barely know? I don't think so Mr. Conlon!_Spot scolded himself. _But__she's so sweet and__nice! No. It's suicide to your reputation_. Spot slammed his head on his head board. "Ow." He said. Racetrack and Crutchy looked at each other. "He's gone crazy." They said in unison.

  
  


***************************

"My head hurts." Spot moaned the next morning. Crutchy smiled at him stupidly. "Well den maybe you's should beat yourself ovah some goil." He said.

"Shut up." At their time at Tippy's Spot sat with Pix, Jack, Les, Riggs, and Mush. Even though he wanted to sit next to Pix, he wished to be as far away from Riggs as he could. Which was impossible because Pix wanted to be with Riggs. 

" So Spot when are you's leave 'n for Brooklyn?" Riggs asked. Spot averted his attention from watching Pix eat to Riggs. He stared at her for a while, possessing her question.

"In about two days or so." He answered. "Den I'll be rid of you's." Riggs made a pout face at him. "But Spot." She whined. "Who am I gonna piss off?" Spot didn't answer her question and turned to the others.

"Will you's be heah for Christmas Spot?" Les asked. Spot nodded.

"Yeah, I'll only be gone for two months."

"Two months?! Damn, I's thought you's be gone forevah."Said Riggs snapping her fingers. Spot turned around to face her.

"Oh did I's bust your little bubble of hope?" Said Spot mocking her tone of voice she had used for him.

"Come on you's two quit arguing." Said Jack. Riggs and Spot looked at Jack.

" We's ain 't arguing, we's taunting each otah." They said in unison. Spot backed away from her almost falling out of the booth. Riggs raised her hands and turned to Pix. "So Pix what 's wit you's lately?" She asked putting her hands down on the table.

"I'm fine." Said Pix not looking at her. 

"Come on everyone it's time to sell papers." Said David getting up from the table. They all headed out the door. Riggs hung around Pix, Spot , Les and Racetrack for a while.

"Riggs why are you's wit us? I's thought dat you's didn't like me?" said Spot. Riggs raised one eyebrow at him. 

"I's don't....so I'll jus' go 'n be wit da otahs." Said Riggs as she spit in Spots face and turned around and skipping off to where the others had gone.

"Ya know Spot you's really pushing it." Racetrack warned. Spot rolled his eyes at Racetrack.

" Race it's her fault dat she's so annoying and enjoys picking fights wit people." Said Spot. He looked at Pix to see if she cared that he was talking about her friend that way. Spot perked up. "Say why don't we's not talk about Riggs and do something else?" Said Spot jumping in front of them. "I's could have suggested dat a long time ago." Said Racetrack. Spot glared at Racetrack.

Pix looked at Spot, her face didn't show any sign of happiness. Riggs who had come back over to them, groaned at Spot. 

"Look you's scaring her." Riggs said sarcastically.

"Shut up Riggs!!!!!" Pix screamed at her. This startled everyone and caused them to look at her strangely. Riggs didn't know what to say to this. Pix surprised herself when she said this, she didn't know why she had said it either. The two stared at each other for a few seconds then both tore off in apostate directions. Spot ran after Pix , Jack and a couple of Newsies went after Riggs while others just stood there looking stupidly at one another.

"Pix...wait!" Spot yelled running after her. Pix didn't stop and continued to run. She ran to the same place that she had gone to three days earlier.

"Pix....."Said Spot out of breath. Pix sat down in the middle of the roof and buried her face in her hands and began to cry softly. Spot stood there looking at her not knowing what to do. He knelt down next to her ringing his hands. The two sat there in silence.

"It ain 't fair." Riggs whined. "It's not my fault dat she can't take a joke."

"But it is your fault for acting the way you did towards Spot....it's Spots fault too but still." Said David. 

"Yeah but he started it." Said Riggs.

"Riggs...you's killing your friendship wit Pix by arguing wit Spot. Can't you's see dat Pix hasn't exactly been a ball of joy around you's?" Said Jack.

"Pix talk to me." Spot pleaded. Pix wasn't crying anymore but she refused to lift up her head to look at Spot. "Please?" Said Spot. He attempted to make a sad puppy-dog face at her, which did no good since she wouldn't look at him. "Pix....I's really like you's." Said Spot. Pix sniffed then looked at him. Her face was tear streaked and red from crying. Spot smiled at her. "I'll be right back....don't move." He said leaving her side heading for the ladder.

"But what do I do? She hates me." Riggs asked. 

" It's your fault she hates you's" Said Crutchy.

"I's know dat already, you's don't have to keep on telling me." Riggs growled at him. Kid Blink pushed himself off the wall. " You's can make it up to her. Get her something." He suggested.

"No." Said Mush. "You's should be nice to Spot. Dat will do it."

"You's crazy! Be nice to dat brat!?" Riggs shouted at Mush. Mush shrugged.

Spot came back a few minutes later and sat down next to Pix again. "She's such a bitch Spot. Whenevah she hates someone she always does it ovah da top and it makes me mad." Said Pix clutching her hands around the cup of hot coco Spot had given her.

"Well it's kind of my fault too." Said Spot. "Besides we's jus' playing, no harm done....except maybe to you's." Pix nodded. 

"Do you's wanna go back?" Spot asked. Pix shook her head. "How about selling some papes would dat take your mind off dis?"

"Yeah." Said Pix. They got up and climbed down the ladder and walked down the chilly streets.

Riggs sat there sulking and thinking over what Mush had said to her. _Maybe I should be nice__to Spot. It would make Pix a lot happier._ She thought to herself_But he's so....annoying and he talks__about Brooklyn way too much. Well actually he hasn't but still_. "Yeah, I'll try being nice to Spot." Riggs looked around to see that no one was there any more. "Oh dat's nice, you's all leave me alone."

"I'm still heah." Said Kid Blink. "So you's gonna be nice too Spot now?" Riggs nodded.

"Yeah....where are dey any how?" Riggs asked. Kid Blink shrugged at her question.

"Dey 're out selling papes." Said Les. "I's saw dem." Just then Pix and Spot burst through the door. Their noses, ears and cheeks were red from being out in the cold with no protection.

"Spot!" Les shouted running towards him. He looked and Pix. "Pix!" He shouted running over to Pix. Pix picked up Les and held him in her arms.

"Good you's back." Said Jack. "Now we's gonna settle dis for we's go to bed."

Spot and Pix sat on a bunk and Riggs sat on the one across from them. Before anyone had time to speak Riggs stood up and said "I've decided to be nice to Spot" Riggs looked at Spot who stared at her in aw. 

"You's kidding right?" He said when he found his voice.

" No. But don't push it."

"Did you's tink of dis all yourself?" Pix asked still not convicted Mush sat up.

"Well I..." Riggs cut him short . 

"Yep I's thought of it all by myself." Said Riggs. Then she turned to Mush. "Don't blow it pally." She warned him. Mush nodded in agreement. Pix walked over to the door to their room. "I'm tired." She announced. Obviously they could tell she was still mad at Riggs and wasn't about to except her apology that fast. Riggs looked at Spot who was giving her a strange look.

"What?" Said Riggs as she got up and walked over to the door. She turned around and looked at everyone meanly then slammed the door shut. 

Later that night Spot crept in to Riggs and Pix's room. He stood there eyeing their room carefully. Their suitcases were neatly put away and leaned up against the wall. He turned his head to them. This time Pix was curled up in a ball, the covers were over her head. Riggs lay on her back with on arm over her forehead. Riggs's eyes fluttered open, she sat up to see his figure in the doorway.

"What do you's want?" She demanded. "I's mean. Hi." She said correcting herself. Spot gestured over to Pix. Riggs looked at her. "She's asleep, you's will see her in da morn 'n ." Spot sighed and closed the door. Riggs looked over at Pix, then settled in to bed.

***********************

Racetrack flew in to Riggs and Pix's room, letting the door slam against the wall. Riggs a Pix sat up with a start. "Come on!!!" He yelled at them. "I's gotta show you's da poker hall, dey's have 'n a big play off !" Pix squinted at him in confusion. While Riggs threw the covers over her head.

"Go away." she mumbled. Racetrack groaned at their unenthusiastic attitudes about the big play off. He walked over to them and tried to drag them out of bed.

"Race ya stupid idiot, leave dem alone. Dey don't hafta go if dey don't wanna." Said Crutchy.

"But Crutchy, I's want dem to see da poker hall play off." He whined. Riggs smacked Racetrack's hand. He backed away letting Riggs fall to the floor with a thud. Pix climbed out of bed, walked over to Racetrack and shoved him out the door. 

"We's gonna be ready in a second. Den you's can show us dis poker hall." She said shutting the door. Riggs and Pix got dressed slow, very slow; to make Racetrack wait for them. When they came out Racetrack was tapping his foot impatiently. The three of them went downstairs, where Spot ,Jack and David were waiting for them.

"David." Les whined. "Why can't I's got wit you's? I promise I'll be good." David smiled at him. 

"I wish I could take you, but this place ain 't for kids." He said. Les frowned at him and went back upstairs.

"It's about time." Spot muttered. "What to you's so long?"

"Dey were slow." Said Racetrack pointing at Riggs and Pix. They left the lodge and headed to the poker hall. Inside, the hall was full of noise and smoke, Pix covered her ears and plugged her nose. The six of them walked through the thick smoke to a table with a couple of boys sitting at it.

" Racetrack heah you's are. Shit I's thought you's wasn't gonna show." Said one of them.

"Eh....so I's was late big whoop. Come on deal me in." He said sitting down. The rest of them sat at a near by table to start their own game. Jack picked up the deck of cards and began to deal them out.

"Hey Spot what are we's playing?" Pix asked him looking up to see a crowd of waitresses around him. Spot turned his head to her. "What did you's say?"

"Nevah mind." she said.

" We's play 'n poker Pix, dat's why its called a poker hall." Said Riggs smiling at her. Pix stuck her tongue out at Riggs. "I's knew dat, I's was jus' see 'n if you's did." Jack and David looked at one another. They played their game for a little while, so far everyone had a fair chance at winning.

"Spot!" Jack yelled. "It's your turn." Spot looked at him in confusion.

"Oh! It's my turn. Heh....ok I'll jus' pick dis card and der." He said. 

"Alright everyone, let's see what you got." Said David laying down his cards. Jack and Spot laid their hands down unsatisfied with what they had.

"Crap." Said Riggs putting down her hand in discust. Pix sighed at her hand.

"Dis all I's got." The rest of them stared at her royal flush. "What?" she asked

"You's won." Said Jack. Pix looked at them.

"I's did? I mean yay me!" Spot clapped his hands for her. Racetrack came over to their table after he'd finished his game. "So what's all da noise about?" He asked.

"Pix won her first poker game." Said David. Racetrack smiled at her. They played a couple more games to which Pix won them all. Riggs thought this was the funniest thing in the world. Jack was getting a bit nervous being beat bad by a girl who had never played poker in her life. He knew if Racetrack was sitting at their table, playing with them and this was happening to him, he would be flipping out. Spot didn't seem to care much that he was losing and David just sat there in aw. When they were done they left the hall and went to Tippy's for dinner. The boys walked in front while Riggs and Pix lingered behind them.

" Spot said dat he liked me Riggs."Said Pix. Riggs rolled her eyes at her.

"Pix he likes you's no more den da whores dat hang around him in the poker hall." She said.

"What whores?" Pix asked not getting what Riggs was saying.

"Waitresses dumb ass get a clue." Said Riggs.

"Why'd you's call em's whores?" 

"Because Pix, did you's see what dey were wearing?" Pix shook her head.

"Ugh, dey were wearing des tight dresses so der boobs popped out and des short hooker skirts. No man can resist dat."

"Oh" Was all Pix said. Riggs went on talking about the waitresses and other things like that even though Pix had gotten the point.

".....I mean if a bunch of good looking boys were der and dey had der shirts off you'd be out of it too."

"I's got da point Riggs you's can stop now." Said Pix as she walked away from her heading towards the boys. "Hey where are you's go 'n?!" Riggs called to her.

"Wit dem!" Said Pix. She wedged her way in between Spot and Jack, who were talking about Spot departure.

" Spot where are ya going to stay when you's reach Brooklyn?" Jack asked him.

"Same place I's always stay....my little loft that over looks da pretty sights of Brooklyn." Said Spot waving his hand slowly as he spook of Brooklyn.

"Dat sounds real nice Spot." Pix said sweetly. Spot looked down at her and smiled.

"Danks." He said. 

"Well we gotta have a going away party for ya Spot." Said David. Spot shook his head

"Nah. I's don't want no party David." When they walked in to Tippy's Mush, Crutchy and Les were already there.

"So when are you's leaving." Riggs persisted.

"Tonight..." Said Spot softly. "Why do you's keep on asking me dis question?" Riggs gave him a look of offence. 

"I's only asked you's twice Spot."

"Well don't ask me again." Riggs smiled fakely at him.

"I's wont have to because you'll be gone." Riggs turned to Jack who was giving her a look of warning.

"Ok, ok, ok." Riggs muttered to herself. "Spot I's didn't mean it like dat."

"Mean it like what?" Spot asked. Riggs shook her hands at him. "What time is it?" He asked.

"Eh around eight.....why?" Mush asked. Spot eyes widened. He bolted from the restaurant and tore down the streets of Manhattan to the lodge.

"Damn, where's he go 'n in such a rush?" Riggs asked.

"Home." Jack answered. When they got back to the lodge Spot had already left. His bunk was cleared the sheets stripped from the mattress leaving bare and white.

"Spot left wit out saying good-bye." Said Pix.

"He always does dis when he leaves. We's used to it now." Said Crutchy. Pix sat on his bunk.

"Well I's ain 't." She said. Riggs was revving up for complaint about Pix's attitude but stopped herself They all sat there in silence wondering if Spot was in Brooklyn and what he was doing.

**************************

Spot walked in to his favorite bar he visited once in a while when he went from Manhattan to Brooklyn. He wasn't surprised that almost everyone's head turned to him as he sat at the bar. The bartender turned around to face him and smiled.

"Hey Conlon, making a quick stop for you stroll in to Brooklyn?" He asked.

"Yeah. I's guess I am." He said. "...And it's Spot Sam."

"I know but Conlon sounds a whole lot more classier doesn't it? You are the leader of Brooklyn."

"I prefer Spot." He said firmly. Sam raised in his arms in hopelessness.

"Alright Spot, but I'm just telling you Conlon's a whole lot better." Said Sam.

" What do you's have tonight Sam?" Spot asked. Sam put his hands on the counter top.

"The same stuff I've been serving for the passed nine years Conlon, you know that."

"It's Spot and I'll have whatevah I's had for da passed nine years den. Anyway's a guy can't go around using his last name for a first." Sam pushed his sleeves up and turned his back to Spot getting his drink. Spot sighed, he wished he hadn't left so suddenly. _You could have left them__some__kind of note Spot, but no you had to leave right then didn't you?_Spot shook his head vigorously. "Don't think." He said to himself.

"Here you go Conl- Spot."Said Sam correcting himself putting Spots drink in front of him.

"Hey Spot." Spot turned his head to see a familiar face.

"Hi Lindsey." He said. Lindsey moved closer.

"Why so glum Spotty?" She asked sweetly.

"Goil." Was all he said. Lindsey nodded.

"What's her name?"

"Pix."

"Has she got a last name to go wit da first?" Spot shook his head. Lindsey nodded again. _Oh just__go away Lindsey, I don't feel like talking to you now.._Spot thought to himself.

"Lindsey I'd like ta be alone tonight ok?" Spot said as nicely as he could. Lindsey frowned at him and walked away. Sam how had been listening to their conversation joined in.

"Pix eh? So what's the matter with her?" He asked Spot looked up at him.

"I's had to leave her Sam." Spot told Sam the whole story about how Riggs and Pix came to live with them and how he hated them at first then started to like Pix.

"Wow , that's some story. You could tell it to your kids." Sam joked, but Spot didn't laugh.

" Now if you's don't mind Sam. I's gonna sulk and be silent for the rest of the night." Sam walked away from Spot leaving him alone.

For the next couple of hours Spot contemplated what he should have done, and how he should have treated Riggs better.

"Come on Conlon, I'm closing up you have to leave!" Sam called to him. Spot continued to stare at his four empty glasses.

"For da last time Sam it's Spot." Spot said gruffly. " I's wish der was someway's I didn't hafta leave her." 

"It's too bad you can't be with her the whole time." Said Sam wiping out a glass. Spot lifted up his head and smiled at Sam.

"I'll bring her wit me dat's what I'll do!" He said as he clapped his hand. Spot hopped of the chair and strolled out of the bar in the direction of the lodge.

"Hey Conlon! That's not what I meant!" Sam called after him. But Spot was out of earshot to hear him. Spot raced down the streets almost slamming in to a couple of people. Spot crept up the stairs so as not to wake anyone.

"Pix." Said Spot gently shaking her. Pix moaned unhappily. Then opened her eyes. 

"Spot!" She gasped. "What are you's doing heah? You're supposed to be in Brooklyn."

"I's been tinking Pix, and I's want you's to come wit me to Brooklyn." He said. Pix seemed surprised by his request. "But what about Riggs? Can she come too?" Spot really didn't want to take Riggs with him to. "Only if she wants to." Pix turned to Riggs.

"Riggs ,do you's want to go to Brooklyn wit me and Spot?" Riggs squinted at the two.

"Why would I's want to go to Brooklyn Pix?" Riggs asked.

"Jus' say yes Riggs please?" Pix pleaded. Riggs looked strangely at Spot.

"Who are- holy god you're Spot!" Riggs shouted.

"Shh." Said Spot pressing his finger to his lips.

"Fine I'll go." Riggs climbed out of bed. She and Pix got their suitcases and headed out the door.

They made a stop at the bar to pix up Spot's things then the three of them left bound for Brooklyn. 

***************************

By the time they reached Brooklyn Pix and Riggs were half asleep. Spot wished he could wandered around his home place, but he knew if he did that Pix and Riggs would collapse on the Brooklyn bridge. So he took them to his loft.

"Wow..." Said Pix sleepily. Spot motioned them to a different room.

"Heah, I'll make up to beds to for you's two. So why don't you's go back in der and I'll come and get you's when der ready." He said sweetly. Spot's tone confused Riggs but she decided not to question it. When Spot was done he came back in his room to find them passed out in his bed. Spot sighed and smiled at the two then went back in to their room and climbed in to one of the beds he had made for them.

In the morning Pix wandered around confused on where she was; only to find Spot fast asleep. A few strands of blonde hair covered his face. Pix walked over to him a began brushing the strands away. Riggs walked in to the room to find her doing this.

"What are you's doing?" She asked. Pix continued to stoke his hair.

"Brushing his hair out of his face." Said Pix. Riggs shook her head.

"No, dat's what you's where doing before, now what are you doing?"

"Um....brushing da hair further out of his face?" Said Pix. Riggs laughed.

"Looks more like, you're stoking his head." Said Riggs. She walked back in to the other room to get dressed. Spot began to move around, raised on arm to his face and rubbed his eyes with his hand. He opened one eye to see her face staring down at him happily.

"Gah!" He shouted. "Pix, it's jus's you's" Spot rolled out of bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes again.

"Sorry" Said Pix. "What do we's do now?" Spot bit his lower lip thinking about what do with them now that they were there. "We's could go visit da rest of da Newsies." Spot suggested.

"Oh you's mean Jack, David, Racetrack and dem?" Riggs asked. Spot shook his head.

"Dat's da Manhattan Newsies, I'm talking about da Brooklyn Newsies." He said. Pix and Riggs looked at each other in confusion then at Spot. "Ok" They said in unison. After Spot and Pix got dressed they left his loft, and headed down the streets of Brooklyn.

"Now da first house we'll arrive at is Paris's house, she lives on da nice side of Brooklyn." Said Spot.

"In otah words she's rich?" Riggs asked. Spot nodded.

"Pretty much." Spot was right when he said Paris lived on the nice side of Brooklyn. The streets of her neighborhood were lined in houses, real houses the kinds with a fresh green grass and little picket fences. They walked up the street and came to a small bright red house with a white door. Spot knocked on the door while Riggs and Pix hung back. The door opened a tall woman stood there she had blonde ringlets and blue eyes.

"Hi der Mrs. Blue is Paris home?" Spot asked with the best grammar he had. She smiled at him

"Hold on Spot , I'll see if she's around." With that she turned around and went looking for her.

In a couple of minutes another person came to the door. This time it was a much younger girl, she too had blonde ringlets, and blue eyes

" Hey Spot, what you's want?" she said with a small Brooklyn accent.

"Paris, dis is Riggs and Pix. Dey's from Bridgeton, New Jersey."He said facing them. Paris waved. "Is dat all Spot?" Paris asked. 

"Why you's got to be somewherah?" He asked. Paris shook her head causing her ringlets to go all over. "Nope."

"Well in dat case, do you's want to come wit us? We's gonna round up da Brooklyn Newsies."

"Sure. But let ask me mudder first." She went back inside the house to ask. When she came back her mother followed her. "Paris bring a coat, it's chilly outside!" She called after her.

"Ok!" They walked out of Paris's neighborhood and in to the main part of Brooklyn.

"Spot is der a house where all da Brooklyn Newsies stay, like in Manhattan?" Pix asked.

"Yeah, but I'm only close wit a couple of dem." When they reached the place, Spot just opened the door and walked in.

"Spot's back guys!" A voice shouted. Then a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes came racing down the steps, to greet him. 

" Hey Shay how it goin'? Spot asked.

"Pretty good Spot. Heya a Paris." Shay said lighting a cigarette. "Ya know Spot, you's missed a lot heah"

"Oh really like what?" Spot asked as he the and rest followed Shay up the stairs.

"Like der was dis one time when Ace got himself kick out of da restaurant." Said Shay. Ace looked up at them. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. 

" Shay do you's havta bring dat up? Spot don't want to hear about it." Said Ace.

" Sure he do Ace. Don't ya Spot?" Spot shrugged.

"Actually, I's wanted to introduce you's guys to some people." A boy with brown and green eyes looked at Spot funny. " We's already know Paris, Spot." He said. Spot looked at him in annoyance. " Not Paris stupid, I's meant Riggs and Pix." The boy rolled his eyes at him.

"My name ain' t stupid, it's Hopscotch." Said Hopscotch. He looked at Pix and Riggs and smiled at them. Hopscotch hopped off his bunk spit on his hand and shook theirs.

"Ack. Dat is so gross." Said Paris sticking her finger in her mouth.

"Well only a rich pretty goil like you's would tink dat." Said another boy in the corner.

"Ha funny Rusty, shut up." Said Paris. Rusty slammed his hand on the wall.

"Jesus Paris , can't even take a simple complement can ya?" He said getting up in Paris's face. Before Paris had a chance to retort Rusty's comment; Spot sidestepped them, spreading them apart. "Guys can you's please not make a scene? For god's sake we have company heah." Paris and Rusty didn't answer him and continued to stared at each other evilly. Riggs leaned over to Pix and whispered, "Hey Spot's being reasonable!" Pix punched her softly in the arm. Spot and the others were still having their dispute between Rusty and Paris.

"Spot dey 've been at dis week., jus' let it slide." Said Shay. Spot ignored Shay and turned to face Riggs and Pix. "Well you's met everyone I care about......" He said to them. Ace and Hopscotch shook their heads. "What about Lindsey Spot, did dey meet her?" They asked in unison. Ace and Hopscotch looked at each other and laughed. 

"Lindsey doesn't count." Spot said quickly. Riggs smiled at him curiously.

"Who's Lindsey Spot?" She asked. Spot didn't respond to her.

".....Besides she lives in Manhattan."

"....And she's your ex." Said Hopscotch. Spot flashed Hopscotch a mean glance.

" She doesn't matter." He said gruffly.

" Ok." Said Hopscotch. "You's jus' denying yourself."

"Drop it." Said Spot. Paris raised her finger at Spot 

"Spot we's got company remember?" She said. Spot rapped his fingers on the side of a bunk.

"Who's hungry? I' am." He headed to the door and motioned the rest of them to come, in which they did. It was around two in the afternoon when they reached the restaurant. Spot walked in follow by Shay, Pix, Riggs, Hopscotch, Paris, and Rusty. Ace stood outside on the sidewalk. "Um Spot.....dis is da restaurant I's got kicked out of." He said. Spot threw his arms up in the air.

" Well den where are we's supposed to eat den?" He asked.

"We's been eating at the restaurant down da street." Rusty answered. Spot and rest walked down the street to the other restaurant. They sat at the booths they had been using ever since Ace got kicked out. Riggs who had taken a liking to Hopscotch sat next to him. Spot sat next to Pix and Paris sat next to Shay. The rest spread themselves among the remaining spaces.

" Spot how long you's staying?" Shay asked

"Til Christmas." Said Spot. "Den I'm going back to Manhattan."

" Spot, dis is your hometown , you's should stay heah for Christmas." Said Hopscotch. Spot shook his head. "No Hopscotch I's promised Jacky-boy I'd be der for Christmas."

"Hey how is Race?" Ace asked.

"He's good."

"Racetrack is Ace's idol." Said Paris. Pix stopped eating her food and looked at everyone. "So what's your family situations?" She asked as politely as she could. "I know Spot's an orphan and Paris has parents dat live on da nice side of Brooklyn." Each of them looked at another waiting for someone to spill.

"I've got parents, I jus' choose not to be wit dem." Said Rusty.

"Boy you's don't know what your passing by." Said Paris shaking her head.

"What about you's?" Riggs asked Hopscotch.

"Same situation as Spot dat's what almost of all us are....orphans." Riggs made a pout face at him.

"Hey you's never told any of da Manhattan Newsies what your deal was....I'd like to know." Said Spot. Riggs and Pix exchanged glances. Pix spook.

"Both of our parents moved to a different places leaving us behind. Riggs and I found each other upon fate." Said Pix.

"Dat would make you's two orphans, since you's don't got no parents." Said Shay.

"I's got Parents!" Pix shouted at him. "I's jus' don't know where dey are."

"Whoa! Hey I'll back off." Said Shay smiling and rasing his arms. 

"It's ok. I's jus'....dat's a sensitive subject." With that they settled in for some more talk.

**************************

  
  


A couple months passed by and it was near time for Spot to go back to Manhattan for the holidays. Pix and Riggs had gotten to know Brooklyn pretty good by then and could find their was almost anywhere with the guidance of Spot or one of the others. They sat at their booths in the restaurant.

" Spot do you's really got to go?" Paris pleaded.

"Yes Paris, I's do....." Said Spot. He perked up and smiled at them. "Say why don't you's guys come wit me?" Riggs rolled her eyes at him. "What?"

"You's always got to bring everyone everywhere don't you's?" She said.

"I don't know Spot , we's never left Brooklyn before. We's ain' t like you's; Manhattan it's a second home for you." Said Hopscotch.

" Der is no way in hell dat my parents would let me leave Brooklyn wit you's." Said Paris.

" I'd be glad to leave my home." Said Rusty. Spot groaned at their complaints.

"Come on you's guys , it'll only be for a couple of months."

"Maybe Spot." Said Hopscotch. After they had finished eating they headed for the lodge. Along the way they dropped Paris off at her house. When they had gotten to the lodge most of the Newsies had already gotten dressed and were in bed.

" Hey I'm gotta take a walk around Brooklyn." Said Spot. "Any one wanna come wit me?" Everyone shook their heads. "No tanks Spot." Some said. 

"Alright." Said Spot as he left. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say. Assuming nobody cared, Hopscotch began to light another cigarette. Pix frowned at him and walked over to him and stared him in the face.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you's know dat, smoking ain' t good for you's?" She asked.

"Yeah I was aware of dat, I's jus' don't care."

"Well I do." Said Pix grabbing Hopscotch's cigarette and throwing it on the ground; the way she had done with Riggs's cigarette at the train station.

"Hey!" Hopscotch shouted at her. "Stealing dat almost cost me my life!" Pix scoffed at his excuse. Riggs smiled at her.

"Come on Hopscotch, are you's gonna let some goil take control of you's like dat?" Shay asked.

"Yeah Hopscotch are ya?" Said Pix throwing fake punches at him. Hopscotch ignored her and Shay's taunts and turned to Riggs who was smirking at him.

"What you smiling at?" He demanded.

"Oh I jus' tink it's stupid dat you's would fight Pix; makes people tink you's afraid or some' n."

"I's don't want to fight her." Hopscotch protested. Pix stopped throwing punches at Hopscotch and looked at everyone then said, "Hey you's know who would really be in to dis?"

"Racetrack!" Riggs exclaimed. Pix nodded. Ace instantly became interested in the conversation once Racetrack was mentioned. "Yeah he'd be like, 'come you's guys fight, I'm betting dat Pix wins!' Ya know?" He said laughing at his impression of Racetrack. Pix averted her attention back to Hopscotch and began throwing punches at him again. Rusty just stood in the corner shaking his head at what was going on. "Stupid Jersey kids tink dey know everyting." He muttered to himself. Riggs who had heard what he had said, turned around to face him. "Hey! Hey! I tink I's know where Spot gets his stubborn attitude, dis guy right heah!" She said, walking over to him and patting him on the shoulder. Pix crossed her arms and sneered at Riggs.

" Riggs member back in Manhattan, when we's said dat you's can't be mean to Spot.?"

"Yeah but dis ain' t Spot Pix, it's some otah guy dat jus' acts like him." Pix sighed and gave up. She turned around to face Hopscotch. "Ok le's fight." Hopscotch looked at her confused. "You's said dat you wanted to fight..."

"Ok......" With that he closed his eyes, drew back his arm and swung at Pix. Pix ducked and turned around. Hopscotch opened his eyes. "Ok eitah I missed or you's blocked it."

"I's ducked. Riggs come heah." Said Pix motioning her to come. Riggs walked over and the two went in to a corner. " Spot does like me. I know it." Riggs groaned at her. 

"Pix we's went ovah dis already. He doesn't like you's.....in dat way."

"But he said so!" Pix protest. Riggs bit her cheek and turned around to face the others; who were looking at them oddly. "Ok fella's Pix heah said dat Spot said dat he liked her. Is dis true?" They looked at each other. "Well he hasn't said anything to us bout it...... if he really does like someone den he'd be beating himself ovah it day 'n night.....which he hasn't." Said Shay. Pix stomped her foot angrily at them. "It's true! He told me he did." She shouted.

" I don't know Pix......" Said Ace. But Pix didn't want to hear it, she walked strait out the door of the lodge. "I'm gonna find Spot and ask him myself!" she called back to them as she left. 

"Uh oh....."Was all Hopscotch said as the rest stood there in silence. 

****************************

  
  


Am hour later Spot came back; he looked around smiling at everyone, but when he noticed that Pix was not there; his smile slowly faded. "Where's Pix?" He demanded. Shay stood up to face him so their eyes were level with each other. "Um....Well Spot she huh.....kinda left..." Spot frowned at him displeased with his answer. "Why did she leave and where'd she go?"

"Because, and I don't know." Spot looked over to Riggs who just stared at him.

"Do you's tink I had something to do wit dis?"

"Could of...."

"I didn't, but I do know why she left." Said Riggs. Spot looked at her hopefully.

"Why?"

"She's gone look' n for you's." Was all Riggs said. Spot whirled around grabbed his coat and dashed out the door. Pix wandered down the dark streets of Brooklyn, alone and lost. She must have gone up and down the regular place Spot hung out a million times with out finding him.

"Who am I kidding I'm not gonna find Spot....." Pix sat down in an empty ally and stared at the night sky. "I should be gonna back home.....if I knew where dat was." She fiddled with the newly fallen snow on the ground for awhile, then decided to get up and walk around more. Some of the shops and apartments had Christmas lights already on them. There were few people on the streets that night; most were in their nice warm houses away from the cold. Pix pushed her nose with her left index finger, it felt cold to the touch. Thinking that she heard footsteps behind her , she stopped in her tracks and turned around slowly; no one was in sight. Pix sighed and continued to walk. She heard the footsteps again and began walking faster. She turned the corner and leaned against the brick wall, hoping whoever was chasing her had left. It had not left her and was turning the corner. Pix began to panic, she sprinted down the streets in to another dark alley. She wondered if she should call for help or not. Pix bumped in to the end of the alley, she turned around; now she knew there was someone behind her. Pix started to scream, hoping it would arose someone to come help her. The person came closer to her, one of his feet were in the patch of light that shone down from overhead. Pix stumbled over some boxes causing her to fall on her butt. It wasn't until she saw his face when she stopped screaming. "Ahhh...Spot....it jus' you." Spot smiled at her.

"Yeah dat would be me." He stretched out a hand to help her up; Pix took it with hers and Spot lifted her to her feet. "So what's a pretty goil like you's doing out in da likes of dis town?"

"Looking for a certain someone to rescue her." Said Pix sweetly.

"Well I guess I's came in time den." Spot brushed Pix's snowy hair out of her face. The two sat back down in the alley and engaged in a conversation.

"Spot......" Said Pix.

"Yeah?"

" Do you's like....." Pix started. Spot looked confused at her unfinished question.

"Do I like what? Snow, Christmas, food,....."

"Do you's like me." Pix said very quickly as Spot spook.

"What?" Spot asked. Pix swallowed hard. Forcing herself to speak she said, 

" Do you's like me?"

"In what way?" Pix smiled at him.

"You can't answer a question wit anotha question Spot." Pix sighed. "Not in da friends way but in da otah way...." Spot just stared at her in dismay. 

"I guess you's don't since you're jus' staring at me like I'm an idiot." Said Pix getting up. Spot grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him. "I do."

"My butts wet." Spot laughed at her answer.

"I bet it is. Come on le's go back, before we's both get frostbite." The two walked swiftly back to the lodge so as not to get any colder. When they got back , the boys and Riggs were laughing and talking to each other. 

" Now what kind of a name is Hopscotch? Huh?" Riggs asked.

"It's a one of a kind name." Hopscotch said proudly. Riggs groaned at him and rolled on her stomach to face Rusty. "What do you's tink?" Rusty looked up at her.

"I's tink dat you's crazy." Shay turned his head to see Spot and Pix standing in the doorway, Shay took cigarette out of his mouth and threw it on the ground. Spot looked at her oddly..

"Der back!" Ace exclaimed happily. Spot eyed the boys with a pleased smile on his face. Ace leaned over to Hopscotch. "Uh oh.....Spot done something. It don't look good." Spot gestured with his hands for them to come over.

"Yeah Spot... what is it?" Shay asked

"Can you's guys keep dis under your hats?" He asked.

"Sure Spot." Said Ace.

"I 's like Pix.....not like friends, but you know da otah kind a way." One by one sly smirks came upon each of the boys faces. A high shriek came from the other end of the room. Riggs covered her mouth. "Sorry" She mumbled.

"So what know is it official? Riggs asked. Pix shrugged. 

"I don't know....yeah I guess it is."

*******************************

  
  


"Well dis il' be nice to watch and see how it goes." Was the first thing Jack said when he heard the news.

"Spot and Pix sit' n in a tree......" Mush sang. Spot thwacked him with a stick.

"Shut up." Les danced around Pix and Spot carrying a string of plastic holly. Rusty shook his head at everyone.

"Jesus dey ain' t getting married." He moaned. Paris just stood there staring at everyone. David walked over to her. "Hey what's your name? I didn't hear you mentioned when Spot was babbling about the Newsies in Brooklyn."

"Dat's because I ain' t a Newsie. I live on da nice side of town; at least dat's what Spot says." David nodded. "But what's your name?"

"Paris." She smiled meekly. Racetrack clapped his hands and shouted at everyone "Hey come on you's two kiss! Den we's know it's for real." Kid Blink and Hopscotch started pushing them closer togther. Pix shook her head.

" No, Spot wouldn't do it, cause he's da leada of Brooklyn. Leadas of Brooklyn don't kiss in front of his fellow comrades." Said Pix. Spot raised one eyebrow at her.

"Are you's sure about dat?" Pix looked up at him confused. Spot leaned down and kissed Pix full on the lips. Hopscotch and Kid Blink back away and let them be. The crowd of boys shouted and cheered them on. Les who thought this was the most disgusting thing in the world stuck out his tongue at them. David laughed at Les's expression.

"Ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen....." Racetrack counted. "I bet anyone two to one odds dat dey go over twenty seconds!" Ace took Racetracks offer. Pretty soon everyone was counting the seconds. "Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two....." After sixty seconds Spot and Pix pulled apart. 

"Dat's sixty seconds!" Shay shouted. " Now I know dat makes some' n ...."

"A minute." David and Paris said together. 

"It's Christmas!" Les shouted involuntarily. Everyone looked at him. "Well it is..." Riggs smiled at him. "It sure is squirt." Riggs slapped Les's hand. 

"So did you's get what you wanted for Christmas?" Spot asked. Pix smiled at him.

"Well I got, a new home, new friends....and you." Pix's eyes were looking a little sleepy. Spot picked her up and carried her down the street. "Hey Spot, what are you doing!?" Pix whined. Spot just laughed at her and said nothing. The rest of them followed the two back to the lodge. When they got back Pix and Riggs threw on their pajama's, and came out to say good by to David and Les who were going home for the night.

"Bye Davey! Bye Les!" Riggs and Pix called to them. Jack stood there eyeing all the Brooklyn Newsies Spot had brought back with him; there weren't that many but finding places for them to sleep would still be a problem. He figured Paris could share the bed with Pix and Riggs, but he didn't know where to put any of the boys. Spot saw Jack's concern.

"What's da mattah Jacky-boy?" Spot asked. Jack turned to face him, with a worried look in his eyes; he didn't want to tell him that his newsies couldn't stay here because of the lack of room.

" We's don't got no wheah to put dem......" his voice trailed off. Spot pressed his hands together and pursed his lips. Spot realized he had not run this problem over in his head before he had brought them to Manhattan.

"Well Paris could be wit Pix and Riggs......"Said Spot. Jack nodded.

"I's already thought of dat Spot ...but what about da otahs? Wheah are dey gonna go?"

"Tell 'em....tell 'em dat dey havta spread demselves out around da lodge.....it's da only way." Jack around to the group . "Ok, heah's da sleep' n plan.... Paris you's go wit Riggs and Pix. Da rest of you's il' havta spread yourselves out in da lodge , it's da only way we's can all stay heah."

All of Brooklyn Newsies just stared at Jack like he was an idiot. "Dey ain' t listen' n ta me Spot." Spot groaned at his fellow Newsies ignorance. "Guys .....jus' do what Jacky-boy says. You's ain' t in any position to listen to me....we's in Manhattan now; you's take ordahs from Jack ya hear?" Most of them agreed.

"But Spot we's don't got no blankets." Hopscotch protested.

"Eh Jack heah 'il give you's some blankets." Said Crutchy reassuringly. After a bunch of moving around place swapping took place, everyone was all set in their beds or whatever they were using for beds. Spot stared up at the ceiling once again arguing with his mind over Pix . _It sure is nice__to have a girl again ain' t it Spot? Yeah but what this ends up like it did with Lindsey? Did ya__ever think about that? Oh shut up self, Lindsey's part of the past_. Kid Blinks voice interrupted Spot's train of thought. "Hey Spot you's ain' t beat' n yourself ovah Pix are ya?" Spot moan at Kid Blinks question.

"Blink I's ain' t think' n bout dat......her"

"Den what are you's think' n about Spot......" Ace who had switched bunks with Mush began murmuring Lindsey's name softly. Spot turned on his side and looked down at Ace. Ace's eyes were closed but he wore an intricate smile on his face. "Ace." Spot hissed. "Shut up! Or you's go' n back to Brooklyn!" Ace ignored Spot's threat and continued to say Lindsey's name softly.

"What's he say' n Spot?" Crutchy asked.

"Nothing." Spot muttered.

"Is you's sure, cause I swore I heard him say' n some' n" Ace stopped talking and begun laughing.

"Everybody be quiet!" Spot hissed at everyone. Racetrack snorted at Spot's heed and answered him with a comment that sent the whole room in to a whoop of laughter. "Jesus ,Spot it ain' t like Kloppman's gonna shoot us in da head if we's ain' t dead quiet at night; 'Alright fella's you's have been too loud, everyone line up against der bunks...hello Spot what kind of gun would you's like to be shot wit?'" Spot buried his face in his pillow trying to quiet his laughter, even he thought Racetracks quirky comment was funny. The noise from their room woke up the Brooklyn Newsies in the hall and the girls in the other room. Jack caught his breath after laughing so hard and said, "Hey wouldn't it be funny if what Race said was true?"

"Actually it wouldn't be dat funny Jacky-boy."Said Spot. "Racetrack tanks for use' n me as an example." Shay and Paris waked in to the room from their opposite directions annoyed that they were making so much noise. "For Christ sake you's guys, some people want to sleep." They said in unison. Mush shoved past Shay knocking him in to the wall. "What' d I miss?" He asked.

"Oh Racetrack heah jus' made a funny comment about Kloppman shoot' n our heads off if we's ain' t quiet at night....." Said Crutchy. Mush chuckled a little. 

"I's gotta sleep in heah if dis kind of stuffs going on." He said. Mush turned to face Ace. "Can I's have my bed back Ace?" Ace nodded in agreement, disappointed that he had to sleep in the hall but still agreed. 

"Good now he wouldn't be mumble' n bout Lindsey." Spot said under his breath. Paris rubbed her eyes and yawned, then turned around and walked in to her room. Moments later a high shrill came from their room; assuming it was Pix Spot hopped rather fell out of his bunk and dashed in to their room only to find Riggs telling Paris her feet were as clod as ice and that she should keep them off her. Spot just shook his head at them.

"What are we's being too loud for you's?"

"No" Racetrack raised his head and looked around, he heard foot steps on the stair case. 

"Hey come on back to bed, Kloppman's come' n! Quick before he shots your head off!" Racetrack joked. Spot shut the girls door and climbed back in to bed.

********************

The events last night that had kept the boys awake for quite some time, caused them to sleep in. Kloppman came up the stairs followed by David and Les who had arrived early that morning.

" You let 'em stay up one night and they're sleep' n in the next morning." He said to himself. Kloppman approached Jack and poked him gently in the side with his cane. " Hey Kelly I've got strange Newsies in the hall ,get 'em out." Jack moaned sleepily at him.

"Der Spot's not mine." Jack mumbled. Kloppman sighed and when over to Spot's bunk. He poked him with his cane. "Conlon, those your Newsies in the hall?" He asked. Spot didn't realize it was Kloppman and called him Sam. "Sam, for crying out loud da names Spot."

"Spot eh? I don't care, get your Newsies out of the hall." Spot turned around to face Kloppman, he opened his eyes. "Gah! Who are you's?" He asked surprised

"I'll tell you that after you get your Newsies out of the hall."

"Alright, alright, I'll tell 'em to move." Spot walks past Jack as he heads for the stairs. "Who's dat Jacky-boy?" Spot asked confused.

"Dat's Kloppman Spot , I's thought you knew him!" Jack called after him.

"Heh , I's knew dat." Riggs rushed out of her room with a question on her mind, that had been there all night. "Jack, Jack....." She asked tapping him repeatedly on the shoulder. Jack turned around to face with a big cheerful smile on his face. "Yes?"

"Do you's like Sarah anymore?"

"No, she got annoying....no offence to David or nothing." Riggs smiled pleased with his answer.

"Good, she's a bitch." Some of the Newsies including Jack laughed at her comment. Les frowned at Riggs, offended that Riggs had called his sister that. " Sarah is not a B-I-T-C-H!" Les shouted at her.

"Hey da kid knows how to spell!" Riggs rapped her arm around Les, but her shook it off. Spot smirked at her. "Oh look who hates Riggs now!"

"Ah ha, ah ha shut up, ya stupid Brooklyn leada wannabe." Said Riggs. Spot looked at her oddly. Pix laughed at Riggs.

"But Rags he is da leada of Brooklyn!"

"Rags, Rags, Rags. My ain' t Rags!" Riggs yelled at Pix. It took David a while to get what Riggs had called his sister. "Hey!" He shouted at her.

"Hey yourself, what do you's want?"

"How you dare call my sister that!" Riggs just stared at him confused, then shook her head.

"No David, you's aren't allowed to yell at me for dat we's on a different subject now." David looked at Jack, who just raised his arms and shrugged. "'Ey, it's her rules not mine."

"Whatevah, le's jus' go eat?" said Racetrack. The rest agreed and headed out to Tippy's, to eat.

When they got there, they took up two more booths than usual, because of the Brooklyn Newsies.

"So Paris, did you hear about the Newsie strike?" David asked.

"Yeah." She said with a smile. Paris looked over to Spot and continued to talk. "Heh, when you's won Spot came racing up to me door.... shouting dat you's had won. I hadn't been keep' n up wit da whole ting so naturally I was confused. When I finally got what was go' n on I began to scream wit him, my mudder thought dat I was hurt, so she came down.... but dat's beside da point." Riggs turned around in her seat and spread Spot and Pix apart, she leaned on Spot shoulder staring at him with a evil smile on her face. "So Spot when you's screamed ....did it sound like a goil?" Spot picked up his glass of water and threw it in her face. Riggs shrieked at the sudden coldness of ice and water on her face; she whirled around to face Jack, Racetrack and Hopscotch. "You little mongrel!" She yelled at him.

" You's sure got her good dis time Spot!" Said Shay. Jack looked up to see a very impatient waiter staring back at him.

"Yes sir? What would you's like?" He asked.

"You and your group Kelly, can either quiet down or leave." Jack looked at everyone.

"I tink we's done heah sir..." The waiter continued to stand next to Jack as if he was waiting for Jack to say something else. "What?" Jack asked annoyed that he was still there. "We's gonna leave."

"You need to pay for the food you ordered." Jack cleared his throat and sat up strait in his seat.

"Hey! Guys, dig out whatevah money you's have an put it on da table!" Most of the Newsies dug in to their pockets and took out whatever money they had. Pix just sat there, she had money 

just she didn't want to give it up over some random meal.

"Do you's have any money wit you?" Spot asked her. Pix snapped out of her trance and turned to him. "What?"

"Do you's have any money?" Pix nodded meekly. She reached in her breast pocket on her shirt and pulled out three crumpled dollar bills. "Heah I have dree dollas." She put the money on the table along with the rest of it.

"Whoa, whoa, where'd you'd get dat?" Riggs asked amazed.

" I's got when we's was play' n poker." Riggs nodded. Jack scooped up the money in his hands taking Pix's precious three dollars with him. He placed the pile of money in the waiters hands.

"Heah, ya go sir enjoy. We'll be leave' n now." Jack motioned the rest of them to get up. As they headed out the door Jack turned around to face the waiter one more time, " My apologies for da nosie sir, take care ya hear?" Jack ran out of Tippy's and caught up with them. They lined up at the loading dock, Mr. Weasel opened the door with an unpleasant look on his face when he saw Shay. "And just who are you?" He asked, not really expecting nor wanting an answer.

" I'm a Brooklyn Newsie, evah heard of 'em? Or maybe you's can't tink strait after da strike dat you's lost!" Shay laughed at himself pleased with his joke.

"Yeah, yeah, stop with the wise cracking. What 'll be?" Mr. Weasel asked annoyed. Shy twirled the coin in his hand he had saved. "Hundred papes." He said slamming it down on the counter.

"What no 'Please'?" Shay grabbed his papers and walked away with out saying anything to Weasel. When he approached Hopscotch he had a smug smile on his face " Daja hear dat word Hopscotch....dat uh 'Please' word. I's don't tink we use dat in Brooklyn do we's?"

"Nevah." Said Hopscotch shaking his head. Paris walked up to Jack with her stack of papers.

"Heya Jack. Can I wear your hat?" Jack looked at her oddly. "Il' only be for a little while, I promise I wouldn't wreck it." Jack eased up and smiled at her.

"Sure." He said taking off his hat and putting it on Paris's head. Racetrack kicked Mush in the leg. "Hey Jacky-boy's let' n someone else wear his hat.....someone else wear his hat!" He said.

"Ow! Don't kick me, and yes I see he's doing dat, so what?" Racetrack rolled his eyes at Mush.

" Obviously, you's didn't know dat Jack very protective of his personal items, especially his Cowboy hat." Mush shrugged at Racetrack's amazement that Jack had given his hat to someone else, still not caring or getting the point.

"Look! I'm Jack Kelly!" Paris announced to everyone.

"Not yet you's ain' t ." Said Kid Blink. "You don't got da, charm or da leadaship."

"But I got his hat." Paris persisted. Weasel got feed up with them standing around doing nothing; he banged on the window loudly to get their attention. " Quit standing around and go do your job, I don't stand out here listening to you talk!" He yelled at them. Spot strolled up to the counter and leaned on it face to face with Weasel. "You's wouldn't be yell' n at da leada of Brooklyn wouldja? Cause Weasel any self respecting person wouldn't." Weasel swatted at Spot's face. "I don't care if you're the President, ya lousy kid, get out of here!" Spot jumped at Weasel, reaching for whatever part of him, he could get a hold of. "Why I outah!"He yelled. Hopscotch and Ace pulled him back before he could do any damage. "Let me at 'em!" Spot continued to shout. "Nobody, talks 'bout me dat way! Nobody!"

"Damn. Somebody takes der position a bit too seriously." Said Riggs.

"Why don't you let me fix him strait?!" Said Spot , now yelling at Ace and Hopscotch who were still holding on to him. Jack turned around an angry Spot, so he would look at him.

"Spot let it be....You's ain' t got to jump at every person who screws your name." said Jack calmly. Spot wasn't listening to what Jack was saying, and was still glaring at Weasel who was no longer in site. "Spot why we's go sell some papes...... maybe dat' ll take dat egression out of you's." Jack tried again. Spot stopped struggling with his captors, and turned to face Jack. His face grew less tense, a small weak smile crept it's way across Spot's face. "Ok." Was all he said.

****************************

"Paris!" Spot yelled from outside the bathroom. "You's taking too god damn long in da shower! Dis ain' t your home in Brooklyn ya know!" There was no answer on the other side of the door.

"Do you's want me to come in der?!"

"No!" Paris hollered back.

"Oh come on you know you's want to." Said Riggs as she pasted by. Spot hit her lightly on the back. Riggs ran off screaming in the other direction, "Wahh! Spot hit me! Blink, Spot hit me!" Her fake crying quickly turned in to hysterical laughter, she fell on the floor clutching her stomach. Kid Blink said nothing and stepped over her and continued about his business. Down stairs Jack was having conversation with Kloppman about the still standing problem with the Brooklyn Newsies. "You's see Kloppman dey ain' t got nowhere's to stay, da hall is da only place for dem." Jack explained.

" Why, don't you make them take their blankets upstairs and have them sleep in the bunkroom?"

Jack smiled at him. "Heh. Don't know why I didn't tink of dat in da first place. I'll get Spot so he can hear, da compromise." Jack leaned around the corner and stuck his head in the stair way. "Spot!! Come heah!" Spot clomped down the stairs.

"Yeah Jacky-boy?" Spot asked running his hands threw his hair.

"We's need to move your guys again." Spot slammed his hand on the wall. Jack shook his head. 

"Maybe you's need to take out more aggression." Jack muttered. 

"No I'm fine, I's jus' got a headache." Pix walked down with a towel around her she stood in between Jack and Spot, who just stood there gawking at her.

"Bang, bang dat's all I's hear around heah...stop it." she paused noticing they weren't listening to her. "What? Oh da towel ting. Get ovah it." Pix went back upstairs Jack and Spots eyes followed her.

"Kelly! Conlon!" Kloppman shouted at them. "Are you going to agree or not." Jack and Spot turned to face each other spit on their hands and shook. Just as Spot was about to call his Newsies. Pix screamed from up stairs. "I's don't got no clothes! Riggs! Paris! One of you goils get in heah!" Riggs and Paris flew in to Pix's room. Paris smiled at the confused unhappy Pix while Riggs just frowned at her. " You's got clothes in front of your face! Are you's blind?"

"But der not clean!" Pix whined.

"Who cares!." Paris walked out of the room and stood at the top of the stairs staring down at Spot and Jack. "Spot!" She hollered. " We's need you's!"

"I'm right heah Paris...Jesus I ain' t deaf!" Spot came up the stairs. "What do you's want?" He asked. 

"Spot can Pix borrow some of your clothes?" Spot looked at Paris confused. Paris gestured with her head for him to follow her. Spot came in to see a small Pix siting in her bed with the covers over her. 

"Spot we's need some your clothes....for her." said Paris.

"Why me?" Spot asked. He didn't really like the idea of a girl wearing his clothes.

"Because Spotty, you's her size.... der fore your cloths 'il fit her." Paris explained. Spot nodded, still not comfortable with the whole thing. "Awright, I'll get some pants and shirt." He said walking out of the room. Riggs stared at Pix who was now smiling. "Hey, I know why you's don't wanna wear your clothes! It has some' n to do wit Spot....I don't what it is, but I's gonna find out!" Riggs screamed, she too left the room, on her way out she bumped in to Spot. "Watch it pally." She warned him as she passed by. Spot shrugged as he handed Pix his clothes. Racetrack pulled Spot aside. "Hey Spot last night, when Ace walk talk' n to 'imself I swore I heard 'im say Lindsey....."said Racetrack. Spot's face grew worried. How could he possibly know Lindsey? Then it hit him, three years ago when he and Lindsey were together, he had brought her over to meet Jack and the boys a couple times.

"No." Spot said abruptly. "Ace wasn't say' n Lindsey... You's must 've been hear' n tings Race." 

"Awright Spot."

"Hey guys come in heah!" Paris called from inside the room. The crowd of Newsies stepped inside to see a Pix dressed in Spot clothes. "Is dat Spot or Pix? I's can't tell." Hopscotch joked.

"You's look like a female version of Spot, only wit red hair, green eyes and otah stuff...." Said Shay looking Pix up and down. Spot walked over to Pix and smiled. "All you need now is me cap." He said as he took of his cap and placed it on her head.

" Also she needs your sling shot." Said Paris attempting to grab Spots sling shot out of his back pant pocket, but Spot smacked her hand. "No sorry Paris, dat's mine." Racetrack walked out of the room with Jack and Hopscotch.

"Jack do you's 'member Lindsey?" Jack nodded. 

"You two know Lindsey? How?" Hopscotch asked.

"Well you's see Hopscotch... Whenevah Spot came heah to Manhattan he'd always bring her wit him so dat's how we's know 'er...... I's don't know what happened aftah dat." Said Racetrack.

"I do...all too well." Said Rusty who had emerged from the other room. "So does Hopscotch, Shay, Ace, Paris and of course Mr. Conlon." Said Rusty with a smile. 

"Well Rusty tell us da story." Said Jack. Rusty look from Spot who engaged in his own activities then back to them. "Awright guys heah it goes......" After Rusty was done the noise in the other room had died down and Spot was standing in the doorway leaning against the wall. The look on his face was unexplainable. He looked like he was either gonna cry, scream at them or laugh. Whatever it was it didn't look good. "Tanks for given me a full blow detailed description of it all Rusty." He said as he push past them and headed out the door. "Spot, wait!" Shay called after him as he too went out the door. Rusty snapped his fingers. "Da minute I says some' n he gets mad at me."

"Sorry." Said Jack.

******************

Spot walk briskly down the cold streets of Manhattan, the snow crunched beneath his feet. Spot slowly wiped the salty tears of his face. He didn't know where he was going and didn't much care either; as long as he got Rusty's story of Lindsey out of his head. He decided to go in to the bar as he approached it. He ran in to a person as he was deep in his thoughts. "Sorry" He muttered impolitely. 

"Spot? Is dat you?" Spot froze. 

"Lindsey." He whispered to himself. "Oh god no." Spot continued to walk towards the bar pretending he didn't hear her. 

"Spot! Wait, don't leave me!" Lindsey shouted. She hurried up to catch him. Lindsey put her hand on his shoulder. Spot shuddered at her touch. "Talk to me Spotty. My Spot..."

"I's not your Spot! I ain 't anybody Spot ya hear?!" Spot yelled. Lindsey looked hurt.

"Spot what is wrong wit you's?"

"Nutting Lindsey I's jus' in a bad mood." Said Spot going full swing in to his Brooklyn accent.

"Maybe I can make you's feel bettah." Lindsey suggested. 

"No. You's 'il only make it worse." Spot snapped.

"Jus' give me a chance Spot!" Spot whirled around and shook his finger at her. 

"Ah ha! A chance? You's had dat a long time ago...but you's decided to jus' drow it away!" Spot ripped away from her angrily. Spot wasn't sure just who he was angry at, as he knew was anyone who decided to get in his way was in for it. Lindsey backed away from Spot , a bit afraid of him now. Spot sighed uneasily. He looked at Lindsey then at the bar ahead of him. "Come on." He said motioning her to follow him. "What?" Lindsey asked confused at Spot's insane command.

"Jus' come." Spot said firmly. Lindsey followed Spot down the short distance to the bar. As they walked in Sam looked up at the two as they sat down. He gave Spot a confused look when he noticed that it was Lindsey who had come in with him. 

"Sam, don't talk." Sam obeyed Spot and walked away.

"What are we's do' n heah?" Spot rubbed his eyes sleepily. He didn't really know what he was doing.

"I'm go' n crazy." He said.

"What? Look I's been tink' n..."

"Heh great jus' what I need." Spot moaned. Lindsey didn't listen to him. 

"And I's tink dat we's should start ovah." Spot just stared at her for a couple of seconds, then snapped out of it. _Start over again? What was she thinking? I have to tell that I have a__new _ _girlfriend._ Spot thought. But what came out of his mouth was far from what he wanted to say, "Ok." _Stupid, stupid, stupid! What in god's name are you doing?_ Spot scolded himself.

"Spot are you alright?" Lindsey asked.

"No. I 's havta go....it's get' n late." Said Spot excusing himself. Spot got up from the bar, Lindsey followed him out the door. Spot began to run away from Lindsey. Spot was beginning to turn a corner hoping he would lose Lindsey at the same time on the other side Pix was turning the corner, she; by orders given to her by Jack had gone looking for Spot. The two slammed in to each other.

"Found you's!" Said Pix with a big smile on her face. Spot said nothing and turned around to see if Lindsey was coming, no sign of her so far. Pix's smile slowly faded. Pix pursed her lips and put her arms in back of her. "Spot is you's ok?" Spot opened his mouth to answer her question.

"Spot!!" Spot cringed at the sound of Lindsey's voice coming closer to them. He grabbed Pix's hand and attempted to drag her off back to the lodge, but her wasn't having any luck.

"Come on." Said Spot, his voice shaking with fear. Pix refused to move from her spot.

"Who is dat Spot?"

"Nobody."

"Den why was she call' n your name?" Spot was getting more impatient by the minute. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Spot turned his head around slowly to face a confused, a bit angry Lindsey. "Who's dat?" Lindsey and Pix asked at the same time , pointing at one another.

"Um....." Was as Spot could make come out. "Pix dis is my goilfriend Lindsey."

"What?" Pix asked surprised. "Your....Spot but.....we's.....I hate you's!!" Pix finally yelled at him. She ripped free of his grasp. Pix tore down the street. Lindsey was half smiling and half frowning at him. 

"I's mean you's are.....me goilfriend." Said Spot helplessly. 

"She is?" Lindsey asked. Spot turned to face her, his was red with anger and hurt.

"You!" He screamed. "Dis is all your fault! If you's hadn't been trying get me back, den...den..den everyting would be jus' fine." Lindsey pointed at herself with a smug smile on her face; happy with the event that had just happen.

"Me? Dis was never my fault. Besides, you said dat you's wanted to get back togethah....'member?" Spot laughed nervously at her comment and question.

"I's was jus' kidding." Lindsey swallowed some tears rising in her throat.

"Tell me Spot...who is it gonna be? Me or dat little goil you's call your friend" Spot cocked his head to the side. "Well since you's put Pix dat way...I's guess it'll be dat little goil I call my goilfriend." With that Spot turned around a ran the direction Pix had gone. Lindsey just stood there looking at him go away from her. Anger and vengeance built up inside her. Her long pretty hands slowly turned in to fists. "I swear to god. I'm gonna get you's back to myself and get rid of dat stupid goil. So how's dat from some' n to deal wit Mr Conlon?!" She screamed breaking in to tears. Spot finally found Pix standing at corner waiting to cross the street. Spot approached her carefully, fearing he might make her run off again. Pix avoid eye contact with him and continued to stare ahead of her. When Spot spook she pretend that she didn't hear him, "Pix....I's only said dat so Lindsey would get of me back." Spot tried to explain. Pix started to walked across the street in the direction of the lodge. Spot attempted to talk to her again. " I's been really having a confusing day..." He paused and looked around him. "....Rather night I should say. Could you's please not do dis.?" Spot began to plead. Pix continued to ignore him. Spot reached out his hand, he touched her shoulder and turned her around to face him. 

"Don't touch me!" Pix snapped. Instantly Spot snapped his hand back to his side.

"Pix jus' listen to me." Pix's throat ran dry as she sucked in the cold bitter air.

"I don't want to hear anyting more dat you's have ta say Spot Conlon." She managed to choke out. "Jus' hear me out...den I'll leave you's alone. It's your choice Pix....I really like you's ,I'm dead serious about dis... tink about maybe you's 'il come to your senses soon; I know I have. I's gonna leave now, like I promised." Spot turned around and walked away from her.

****************

"Did you's find Spot Pix?" Jack asked her as she entered the Newsboys lodging house.

"No." Pix lied. She walked strait in to her room. Everyone looked at each other worried about what was going on. Jack sat on his bunk to think. "Wheah would Spot go?" He asked himself. He looked up to see the Brooklyn Newsies staring back at him. "Hey guys where would he go in an event like dis?" The Brooklyn Newsies exchanged glances. Hopscotch spook up.

"Well him might have gone to Queens, or da Bronx....." He said, his voice trailing off. Jack stood up. He was about give orders for people go out and search for Spot again, when there was a knock on the door downstairs. Hoping it was Spot, Shay raced down the stairs and flung open the door; only to find a very angry Lindsey on the other side.

"Hi Shay...is Spot of Pix heah?" Shay saw the crazed look in her eyes. He shook his head and attempted to close the door on her but failed to do so.

"I said is Spot or Pix heah?" She asked with her hand on the door.

"No, der not heah." Shay leaned against the door trying to force it shut. " Hey I's need a little help heah!" He called upstair s to whoever was listening. Jack, Racetrack and Hopscotch came down to help Shay shut and lock the door. When the door was finally shut Lindsey stood outside a began to pound on the door. 

"Let me in!" She demanded. "Pix if you's in der hiding , I'm gonna find out. Den you's 'il be sorry! Let me tell right now, you's is go' n down. I don't care if I have ta kill you's!" With that Lindsey walked away.

"What in da world was dat?" Racetrack asked.

"Dat would be Lindsey." Said Hopscotch. Jack looked at him oddly.

"Dat couldn't have been Lindsey, she's much nicer den dat." Shay laughed at Jack's comment.

"Lindsey, nice? Ha! " He shook his head. "No sir, she's da meanest goil you's 'il evah meet."

"Could have follow me." Said Racetrack. The four walked back up the stairs and in to the bunkroom. Riggs sat on her bed and fiddled with the buttons on her shirt, Pix was beside her on the floor with her knees to her chest with her head down rocking back and forth. Riggs got off the bed and walked in to the bunkroom. "I'm bored." she announced. Kid Blink looked at her surprise. "You're bored?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Let me get dis strait, Spot's run off to who knows wheah, Pix is a total basket case, we's got a psycho girl lookin' aftah us, everyone's in a frenzy and you're bored?!"

"Dat's what I's said." Kid Blink shook his head and walked away.

Days pasted with no sign of Spot, Lindsey continued to persist them and Pix had refused to leave the lodging house. It turned out Spot had been making a circuit around New York traveling from Queens, Harlem, and the Bronx, never setting foot in either Brooklyn or Manhattan.

"I sure wish Spot would come home...." Said Hopscotch.

"I shouldn't have mentioned Lindsey around him, I'm so stupid." Said Rusty hitting his head with his palm. 

"Quit blaming yourself for everyting Rusty." Said Paris.

"Since when do you's care what I do?" Riggs walked in the room deciding it was better then her room. She stood next to Paris and Rusty and listened intensively to their conversation.

" God Rusty I'm jus' tryin' ta be nice." Said Paris annoyed at him.

"Well look who's talkin' 'Miss can't take complements'!" Riggs hit her knees beside the two of them shouting, "Can't we all jus' get along?!" They looked at her strangely with the rest of the newsies. "Besides you's fightin' like goils." Riggs looked at Paris. "Well you's are a goil, but he's not.....nevah mind." Riggs got to her feet and turned to face Jack. "What?" She walked back to her room were Pix was. She sat beside her and put her arm around Pix's shoulders. "You 's missed a real good show out der."

"I's hear ya screamin'" Pix mumbled. 

"Will ya at least come wit me for a walk outside?" Pix shook her head. "If we's see Spot we's can go da otah way....and if we's see Lindsey, we's 'il beat' 'er up." Pix sighed and got up with Riggs. "We're goin' for a walk fella's." Riggs announced as they walked down the stairs.

"Wait!" Cried Paris. "I wanna come too!" Pix and Riggs looked at each other then nodded. The three girls waved good-bye and left the lodging house.

********************

"Pix I's don't know what's gotten in to Spot, he's nevah left us for dis long." Said Paris worried.

"Paris, dis wasn't da reason I's wanted to talk Pix for a walk." Riggs whispered gruffly. Paris nodded. The three walked in silence for a while, kicking up the white fluffy snow with their feet. Paris looked up and eyed Sam's bar. She turned and tugged on Pix's sleeve. "Let's go der." She said enthusiastically.

"Why would we's want to go der?" Pix asked. Paris thought for a good reason besides Spot might be there, because she knew Pix wouldn't go if she told her that. "It's warm and da ownah's real nice." Pix looked at her for a couple of seconds then agreed to go. Paris walked right up to Sam who was bussing the counter top with a white cloth. "Heya Sam." He looked up and smiled at her. "Good evening Paris, what can I do for you?" He asked putting away his cloth and giving his full attention to her. "Has Spot come heah lately?"

"Lately as in what? A couple of hours or days?" He asked. Paris smiled at him.

"You's can't answer a question wit anothah question Sam....a month?" Sam shook his head. "No but that Lindsey girl come in here a lot." Paris sighed .

"Tanks." She said as she walked towards the others. Paris sat down at the table Pix and Riggs were at and put her cold hands in her blonde curls. _Where would Spot go?_Paris thought to herself. _I hope he comes back in time for Christmas_. Paris sighed again and got up from the table and walked back over to the bar and sat down. "Hit me." She said. Sam looked up at her surprised. "What?" He asked confused.

"You's heard me." Sam didn't obey Paris and pulled up a chair and sat in front of her.

"Paris I don't think I should give you anything."

"Why?" Paris demanded angrily. Sam smiled and attempted to change the subject.

"You missed Spot don't you?" He asked still smiling. Paris nodded near tears. Sam's smile slowly faded in to a sympathetic look. "Hey ease up Paris, he'll come back....he always does."

"I know but, what if he don't back before Christmas? Den what?" Sam was stumped on that one.

"I don't know." He said. Just then Pix and Riggs came up from behind her. Riggs tapped Paris gently on the shoulder, Paris turned around holding back her tears. 

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Um..we's leavin'." Riggs announced. Paris nodded. "No, I mean we's goin' back ta Bridgeton...." Riggs explained more deeply her voice trailing off. Paris's eye widened.

"What? You's can't leave...what if...what if Spot comes back?" She asked worried. 

"Well den you's tell 'im good-bye." Said Riggs not understanding what Paris was getting at.

"You's leavin' will make Spot jus' leave again......" Paris managed to choke out. Riggs and Pix said nothing and headed towards the door. Paris turned back around, slammed her head on the counter and began to cry.

*******************

When Pix and Riggs had gotten back to the lodging house and told them that they were leaving, they were thrown the exact questions Paris had asked them at the bar.

" Why are you's leavin'? Is it because of Spot?" Racetrack asked following them around as they packed up their things. "No." Said Pix bluntly. "Our vacations ovah." Racetrack looked puzzled on that one. 

"Vacation?" 

"Yes vacation, did you's tink dat we's was stayin' for da rest of our lives?"

"Well yeah I's did." 

"We're not." Pix slammed her case shut and joined Riggs at the front door. Rusty looked up from were he was sitting. "Wheah's Paris?" An odd thing for him to say since he didn't like her all that much. "She's still at da bar." Riggs answered. With that sat the two of them exited the lodging in silence leaving Jack's boys along with the Brooklyn Newsies a bit scared and worried.

They all wondered what would happen when Spot returned....that is if he ever did return at all. 

  
  


TO BE CONTINUED.........(Read the sequel "Puzzle Pieces" to find out what will happen to Spot, Pix, Riggs, and the rest of the Newsies gang.) 

  
  



End file.
